United Forces
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: The motion picture that brings together Anthro superheroes such as the TMNT, Mighty Ducks, ExDinos, Street Sharks & my original creation MagiDragons to save the world from all their villains.
1. Trailer

A/N: Ahh, my life's work is finally coming really close to being done, the motion picture I've been workin' on for at least a year or 2. Before we get to the movie, first up is the theatrical trailer & a disclaimer just to let you all know who belongs to who 'cause it's pretty long. I got the trailer idea from the writer known as Martial Arts Master who's fanfics I really do enjoy and he had a trailer for such fanfics as "Dragon Tales movie: If I made one" & "Pokemon movie: If I made one". And if any of you bug me about a stupid rule in the reviews, I'll hunt you down & gut you like a fish. J/K But for real, I'd much prefer you do so through e-mail. Oh, and please, polite cunstructive cretique. Okey-dokeys? Now, enough of this crap, on with the show! 

Theatrical trailer:

Appears a black screen

Voice: Our world...

(Thunder booms)

Then cuts to Sinister Tower with redish storm clouds

Voice: A prophecy...

Cuts to Mew, Celebi, Jirachi & Manaphy flying

Voice: And their lives rest in the hands of a group of heroes.

Mew: Mew!

Voice: In the movie of a lifetime you don't want to miss!

("Pokemon Dancemix" plays)

Shows the Ninja Turtles, Mighty Ducks, Extreme Dinosaurs, Street Sharks, The Fellowship, Pokemon Trainers and MagiDragons all staring at something

All: (Gasping in awe)

Cuts to Mewtwo busting out of a tank of water, then to Charmander using Fire Blast

Sara: Go!

Voice: Together, the Mighty Ducks & Chosen Pokemon Trainers must team up for the first time with...

Shows the TMNT

Voice: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...

Shows the Extreme Dinosaurs

Voice: The Extreme Dinosaurs...

Shows the Street Sharks

Voice: The Street Sharks...

Shows the MagiDragons

Voice: The MagiDragons...

Shows the Mutant Fellowship, the Indigo Dragoness, Draco & the Imaginary Gang

Voice: And more friends. To save the world from their arch enemies.

Cuts to the Council of Tyrants

Bad guys: (Evil Luaghter)

Voice: With awesome songs...

Sara (sings): We'll be together someday!

Voice: Laughs...

Cuts to Mallory pushing Josh into a fountain

Voice: And thrills.

Cuts to the Indigo Dragoness being held up by cloaked Draguanus and throws her into the wall

Indy: Aah! (pants)

Voice: Experience...

Music pauses

Streex: We're not beatin' 'round the bush this time.

Music resumes

Voice: A story of courage...

Shows Wildwing, Leonardo, Sara, Stella, Ripster, Indy & T-Bone fighting a giant drone

Wildwing: Don't give up, guys!

Voice: Friendship...

Cuts to Josh grabbing Donatello's hand before he falls off the tower

Voice: And the power of teamwork.

Cuts to Stella, Sara, Indy, Pualine & Sylvia joining hands and glowing.

Voice: Don't miss the thrill ride of the year.

Shows the movie title with voice reading it outloud

Voice: United Forces.

Fades to black

Voice: Coming this summer to a computer near you.


	2. Disclaimers

Just a wee explanation as to who belongs to who so I don't get anyone confused & whatnot. And I don't feel like adding all of this into the chapters.

Characters of "Mighty Ducks: the Animated Series", "DuckTales" and the "Darkwing Duck" series is owned & (c) of Disney.

Those of the "Life With Louie" cartoon are owned & (c) of Hyperion Entertainment (whoever that is).

All Pokemon are owned & (c) of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids Entertainment & Wizard of the Coast.

Anything related to "Digimon" belongs to Saban, Bandai & (Probably) Disney.

The only ones I own are myself, Eilony, Josh, Ryan, Amanda, Stuie, Charlotte, Joanna, the Crests of Loyalty, Justice & Generosity and Arwen, Skydancer, Minne Heecha and Blade.

While all original TMNT characters are owned & (c) Peter Laird, Kevin B. Eastman, Mirage Studios & 4Kids Entertainment, also whoever owns the original cartoon.

I own the Fellowship of Mutants.

All characters for MagiDragons belong to me, yet one character named Lance belongs to my friend by the same name. It was his idea to be included in the series.

All Street Sharks & Extreme Dinosaurs canon characters owned & (c) of Dic Entertainment & anyone else who owns them. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is owned & (c) Graig McCracken & Cartoon Network. Any original guys belong to me.


	3. Mewtwo's Prophecy

United Forces.

Chapter 1, Mewtwo's Prophecy:

_The movie begins with the solar system._

J.P. narrating: _Our universe is full of many mysteries & legends, but none of them are as amazing as what's going to happen._

_Fades to a beautiful meadow at 5:45 a.m., appears in the middle is Mewtwo wearing a dark brown cape._

Mewtwo: The prophecy: One evil being will summon 6 more lords of evil and form the Council of Tyrants, but 3 ancient creatures will awaken & bring together the fighters for good. The quest for victory will begin following an ancient tale. A final battle will begin after 5 of the same one form their strongest traits to revive powerful guardians and the world will be healed by a rainbow of harmony.

_His 3 Pokemon Buddies: Mew, Celebi & Jirachi are by his sides._

Mew: Mew.

Celebi: Bi.

Jirachi: Chi.

Mewtwo: My little friends. You know what you must do.

All: (Agree in Pokemon)

_A Butterfree comes by and uses Sleep Powder on them, they fall deeply sleep._

All: (Snoring)

Mewtwo: In order for the third part of the prophecy to be fulfilled, I must put my Pokemon Buddies in a deep sleep.

_He takes them in his arms and first to a lake, he puts Mew in a bubble. It sinks into the lake._

Mewtwo: Sleep well, Mew.

_He then goes to a garden and puts Celebi in a big flower, the flower turns into a bud._

Mewtwo: Pleasant dreams, Celebi.

_Then to a cave and puts Jirachi in a meteorite cocoon._

Mewtwo: Good night, Jirachi.

_He then goes back to the meadow._

Mewtwo: I hated to do so, but I will see them again when the time comes.

_He disappears, fades to a starry sky screen then the movie title appears, then the credits…_

Starring…

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

The Mighty Ducks.

The Extreme Dinosaurs.

The Street Sharks.

The MagiDragons.

Fellowship of Mutants.

The Chosen Pokemon Trainers.

Victoria "Tori" Fossilman AKA Indigo Dragoness, Cordelia, Mac/Draco & the Imaginary Gang.

Sylvia Bolton, Drake Surfer, Swimmy the Duck, Leaper the Frog & their marine friends.

Pauline Marshall, Lance Ling & Drizzle.


	4. Saturday Morning

Chapter 2, Saturday Morning:

J.P.: _Today, we join the Chosen Pokemon Trainers coming into the Entertainment Room for some Saturday Morning TV._

_They're sitting on the beanbag chairs, video game rockers & small sofa in their jammies._

Sara: Oh yeah, love this show.

Josh: Yeah. Doesn't it rock?

Charmander: Char.

Person on TV: _Stay tuned for "Berenstain Bears & Seven Little Monsters" in 5 minutes._

Sara: First one cute, second one funny.

Eilony: Yeah, it's not just for viewers younger than me.

Josh: It isn't like one of the irritating, undignified kids' shows.

Buzz: Also don't forget the Sonic Power Hour is on after this.

Josh: Oh! The show's startin'.

Squirtle: Squirtle.

Bulbasaur: Saur.

_They start watching "Berenstain Bears & Seven Little Monsters"._

J.P.: _Josh's right, some kids' shows are a bit undignified for us, older viewers to watch. Anyway, let's see how the others are doing, starting with the TMNT & one of the Mutant Fellowship…_

_Fades to the Turtles' lair, their pet mutant kitty, Stella is eating breakfast in her food dish._

Stella: (Lapping milk)

Donatello: Hey Stella, how's the organic milk?

Stella: Mmm, delicious. Tastes real farm-fresh.

Michelangelo: It's like they squirted the cow milk right into the carton.

Leonardo: Gross!

Stella: (Snickers)

J.P.: _Heh, organic milk is much more creamy & sweet. Now, let's check in on the Street Sharks, their sidekicks…_

_Fades to the Street Sharks' lair, where their sister, Sylvia & her best friend, Drake Surfer are watching "Berenstain Bears & Seven Little Monsters"._

Sylvia: Aw man, I love this show.

Drake: Oh yeah, it's funny.

_Bends comes in._

Bends: Hey guys.

Both: Hey Bends.

Swimmy: (Quacks)

Leaper: (Croaks)

Bends: I bet you guys know what today is, right?

Drake: Saturday?

Bends: Besides that.

Sylvia: The 21?

Bends: No.

Sylvia: Oh! That's right.

Drake: Today's the day you take us & the Sharks camping.

Bends: Yep.

J.P.: _Aw that sounds awesome. Anyways, let's check in on the Magi Dragons…_

_Fades to the Dragons' hideout, they're doing stuff; Garret & Aidan practice Martial Arts as Bowen, Triton, Wind Chaser & Drizzle eat._

Garret: I still don'a see why we practice first and they get to stuff their faces.

Aidan: Because Master Ryu said so.

Triton (imitates Nelson): Haw-Haw!

Garret: Shut up!

J.P.: _(Snickering) Now let's see how the Extreme Dinosaurs & their pals are doing._

_Fades to the Extreme Dinosaurs' place, their recruit, Victoria or "Tori" for short is on their couch eating cereal & watching Saturday morning cartoons._

Four on TV: _So, what you wanna do, Five?_

Five: _Mmm…I don't know._

Four: _Hmm…wanna run around & yell?_

Five: _O.K._

Both: _(Yelling)_

Tori: (Laughing)

J.P.: _Well, to make a long chapter short, let's get to chapter 3…_

_Tori looks sadly at him._

J.P.: _Aw, relax Tori, we'll get to you & the Extreme Dinos later._

Tori: (Smiles, nods)

J.P.: _Great. Anyways…_


	5. The Council of Tyrants

Chapter #3, The Council of Tyrants:

_In the Raptor, Lord Draguanus is minding his own business, until…_

_(Screen beeping)_

Wraith: You have E-mail, Lord Draguanus.

Draguanus: I can see that, Wraith. Chameleon, read it aloud.

_Chameleon goes to the big screen, Morphs into Strong Bad and answers the e-mail._

Chameleon: "Draguanus, you have been chosen to become a member of the Council of Tyrants, a group of villains bent on conquering Earth & to destroy your arch enemies."

Draguanus: Hmm, where is this Council of Tyrants?

Chameleon: "Please come to Sinister Tower at the mountains in Florida. Cannot miss it." (morphs back to normal)

_Shows the Saurians at a great, big tower on a mountain, they come in, use the elevator and to the main room on the top floor._

J.P.: _So later, the Saurians get to this Sinister Tower place, where they meet the other villains._

_The villains are at a big, round conference table, while the henchmen are at a low, rectangle kiddy table._

J.P.:_ Let's not forget their henchmen._

Slobster: This table sucks.

Rocksteady: Yeah.

Haxx: J.P., make us have a better table.

J.P.: _Sorry Haxx, but we gotta stick to the script._

Dr. Paradigm: The new members are here.

Draguanus: I am Lord Draguanus, the last of the Saurian Overlords. These are my henchmen, Siege, Wraith & the Chameleon.

Saurian henchmen: (Greeting)

Bad Rap: Come, have a seat.

Siege: Don't mind if I do.

Shredder: Hold it. You three gotta sit over there.

_Draguanus sits at the conference table while Siege, Wraith & Chameleon sit at the kiddy table._

Shredder: Now, I am Oroku Saki, but you may call me… The Shredder, that's my partner, Krang. They're my henchmen: Bebop & Rocksteady.

Bad Rap: I'm Bad Rap and that's Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety, the First, Last & Only, Duchess for short.

Duchess: And they are Haxx & Spittor.

Vagarus: I am called Vagarus, they are my lackeys; Cynley the Enfield & Fuji the Basilisk.

Dr. Paradigm: And I am Dr. Paradigm. They are my lackeys: Slobster, Slash, Killamari & Repteel.

Draguanus (to henchmen): Don't just sit there looking stupid, say something!

Slash: Uh…hi.

Henchmen: (Grumbling)

Rock Steady: It's not fair, the villains get an awesome conference table…

Siege: While we're stuck with this stupid kiddy table. J.P.!

Fuji: Make us have a better table!

J.P.: _What'd I just say? I'm the narrator and what I say goes._

Bad Rap: Now, where were we?

Shredder: We can't decide how we're going to rule the universe.

Bad Rap: I want global warming.

Paradigm: I want to turn everyone into sea creature slaves.

Draguanus: I like Bad Rap's idea.

Shredder: And I like Paradigm's.

Draguanus/Bad Rap/Paradigm/Shredder: (Arguing & yelling)

Vagarus: Hold it!!!

All: (Decease from fighting and turn to Vagarus)

Vagarus: Why don't we let the grand-master decide, he summoned us here and so he decides.

Duchess: Yes, I must see what he thinks.

Villains: (Laughing evilly)

Henchmen: (Laughing along)

_Fades to black as Haxx says…_

Haxx: This table sucks.


	6. Tori's Skateboard Stunts & Someday

A/N: This chapter features the song "Someday" from the "Sonic Underground" ep. "Beginnings", owned & (c) Dic Entertainment & anyone else who owns the show, and preformed by Samuel Vincent (Sonic's singing voice), Tyler Ross (Manic's singing voice) & Louise Vallance (Sonya's singing voice).

Chapter #4, Tori's Skateboard Stunts & "Someday":

J.P.: _Meanwhile, at the Extreme Dinosaurs place, Tori is at the junkyard part which is also her own private skate park, trying out a new skateboard stunt._

_She's at the top of a really tall ramp._

Tori: And now presenting Victoria "Tori" Fossilman, the greatest skateboard champion in the world!

_Her audience is Ditto the baby ostrich, her dragon stuffie (whom now talks & moves for real), Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mac & Bloo on an old bench._

All: (Clapping & cheering)

Tori: Thank you, thank you, you're a beautiful crowd. Here I go!

_She boards down the ramp and does her skateboard tricks; Tori does an Ollie. Then grinds around a railing, and jumps off it. She boards to the edge of the ramp and balances on it. She boards back down the ramp and continues to shred. She does another Ollie followed by 360. She does a tail drop with her friends applauding away._

All: (Cheering)

_Tori does a walk-the-dog, another Ollie and a kick-flip. She does a Frontside Boneless and boards to the ramp then balances at the top, longer than the last one._

Eduardo: (Chewing claws nervously)

_She boards down and does the BigSpin. Then she does a Frontside Tailslide on the railing. Tori does another Ollie, followed by a multiple 360._

Everyone: (Applauding)

_Tori does another walk-the-dog, unaware of the rock._

J.P.: _Look out, Tori, you're gonna crash!_

_But she doesn't hear him and hits the rock, she loses her balance and slips._

Tori: Whoa! (Grunts) Ow!

_She crashes into a pile of junk._

Tori: Oof!

_She lies on her back as she sees the cars on top toppling!_

Tori: Uh-oh.

Ditto: (Squawking)

J.P.: _Eep! Somebody do something!_

_Just before a car came crashing down on her, Stegz tail-whacks the car and T-Bone grabs her out of there._

Tori: Whew! Thanks, guys.

T-Bone: Don't mention it.

Coco: Coco-co-coco-co-co. (Good thing you had your helmet.)

Stegz: I don't think the helmet would be strong enough for this.

Mac: That's the third time this week you tripped.

Wilt: I'm sorry but you really need to sweep up this place so there's no more rocks.

_They go back inside._

J.P.: _Whew! Well, let's check out the Trainers. Meanwhile, Sara & the others are minding their own business. When…_

Mewtwo's voice: _My children. You must sing the song from your hearts._

All: (Various questions)

Josh: What was that?

Sara: I dunno. But I heard something about "The song from your hearts", whatever that means.

Charlotte: I got this song stuck in my head since this morning.

Eilony: Ditto.

Buzz: Well then. We'll just have to sing it.

Sara: Yeah. A one, a two, a you-know-what-to-do.

_They press their crests and their instruments appear. Sara on electric guitar, Eilony on electric keyboard piano, Josh drums, Buzz bass guitar and Charlotte makes Joanna's tambourines appear. We start the song._

Sara: There's something missing, something's not quite right. And I can feel it calling to me every night!

Joanna: A little voice inside tells me someone is out there. And I must never give up searching everywhere!

Sara: Someday! We are gonna be together!

Josh: Someday! Life will be so much better!

Sara: Someday! We will build a bond no one can break!

Joanna: Someday! No more dark clouds above!

Josh: Someday! United in the light of love!

Sara: Someday! The story could only end one way!

All: We'll be together someday!

_(Guitar solo)_

Sara: Someday! We are gonna be together!

Josh: Someday! Life will be so much better!

Joanna: Someday! We will build a bond no one can break! Yeah.

Sara: Someday! No more dark clouds above!

Josh: Someday! United in the light of love!

Joanna: Someday! The story could only end one way!

All: We'll be together someday!

Sara: Someday, be together…

All: Someday!

_(Song ends)_

Charlotte: All right! The song turned out great, guys.

Pokemon buddies: (Applauding)

Sara: Thanks, Charley & Poke-buddies.

Buzz: But, who're we supposed to be together with?

Josh: I dunno. As Louie & Grin would say, I've got a weird vibe about this song.

Eilony: Yeah, and that voice in my head that told us to sing it.

J.P.: _Oh, you don't know the half of it, guys._


	7. Headmaster of the Council

A/N: I could've sworn I put this up too. But I guess I didn't, sorry about that folks. Here's chapter 5 which it appears I forgot to put up. Again, I apologize.

Chapter #5, Headmaster of the Council:

J.P.: _Meanwhile, in Sinister Tower, the bad guys are all at their conference table and the henchmen are at their kiddy table. (snicker) When, all of a sudden…_

_The doors open to reveal a man wearing an orange suit & red neck-tie, his face is shadowy or off-screen for the time being. He sits at the head of the conference table._

Shredder: Well, you must be the one who summoned us here.

Man, very deep voice: Yes. Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming.

Draguanus: Come, come now, what are we here for?

Man: (Chuckles) As it says in your e-mail invitations, for world domination.

Bebop: Hey, (snorts) he made a rhyme.

Man: But I've so heard that there was a wee disagreement on how to do so.

Paradigm: Shredder & I want to turn the world population into mutant slaves!

Bad Rap: And Draguanus & I want global warming!

Vagarus: I'm all right with either.

Duchess: Ditto.

Man: Gentlemen, please. I assure you, we will do both. Turning all of Earth's people into mutant slaves and global warming. But first, I must have the one named…Mewtwo.

Draguanus: Impossible. Mewtwo's been dead for a thousand years.

Man: On the contrary, Lord Draguanus, Mewtwo lives & breathes, just like his army of the most powerful Pokemon to ever exist.

Paradigm: Do tell about this "Mewtwo".

Man: Of course.

_Flashback, Pokeworld, a group of explorers are roaming a jungle._

Man narrating: _1,000 years ago on the Pokemon World, a team of scientists were to create a living replica of Mew, upon all the Legendary Pokemon, she was the most powerful. So, my ancestor ordered them to clone her, they found a Mew fossil and from it, created Mewtwo._

_Shows Mewtwo in a tank, he opens his eyes and saw the scientists, he used his psychic power to bust the tank open, freeing himself._

Scientist: Radio Giovanni's helicopter! Tell him what's happened!

Scientist #2: Quiet! Let us hear his psychic powers.

_But Mewtwo uses his psychic power to destroy the lab and the scientists escaped. But that's when a mysterious character came in his chopper._

Man: _That's when, my ancestor came and trained Mewtwo how to use his psychic power. But my ancestor's teenage stepdaughter came and Mewtwo escaped with her after she convinced him that my ancestor was just using him to win battles._

_Returns to reality with Sinister Tower._

Man: It is said that the girl was killed in the fight against the Saurian Overlords, saving the other Pokemon's lives.

Bad Rap: So, what's the point of this story?

Man: That I am a direct descendant of the one who was responsible for Mewtwo's creation. And so, he rightfully belongs to me.

Shredder: Interesting. If we capture Mewtwo for you, then we can have world domination in our own ways.

Man: Exactly. And soon enough, we'll see who's will is stronger, Mewtwo's…or mine.

_He crushes his drink glass with his bare hand._

Rocksteady: Well, his grip is sure strong.

Man: So gentlemen & lady, are you in…or what?

Shredder: I partake.

Krang: Count me in.

Bad Rap: Same here.

Duchess: I agree to that.

Draguanus: I'm game.

Vagarus: Ditto.

Paradigm: What they said.

All: (Evil laughter)

J.P.: _Ho boy, I sure hope the little guys know about this._


	8. Mew, Celebi & Jirachi Awaken

A/N: All righty, this one introduces one of the new up-coming Pokemon from the Diamond & Pearl games. Oh, I should also remind y'all, if you want to bug me about a stupid rule, please do so through e-mail not in the reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter #6, Mew, Celebi & Jirachi Awaken:

_Meanwhile, another legendary Pokemon, Manaphy goes to the lake, Mew is resting in her bubble, but seconds later does Manaphy go to it and uses his power to awaken Mew, she opens her eyes._

Mew: Mew.

_The bubble floats to the top of the water, once it's out, the 2 fly over to the flower bud Celebi is in. Manaphy makes it bloom and Celebi appears in it, rubbing his eyes & stretching._

Celebi: (Yawns) Bi.

Mew: Mew. Mew.

_They fly over to the cave in the mountains where Jirachi's meteorite cocoon sits, Manaphy opens it up to reveal him._

Jirachi: Chi.

Celebi: Bi-bi-bi, Celebi.

Manaphy: Phee.

_The 4 fly over to a clearing, Mew uses her psychic powers to summon a beautiful fountain._

J.P.: _Wow. Here's where the guys call upon the good guys._

_The fountain appears out of the ground and spouts water, that's when the 4 combine their psychic powers to summon the good guys. First, the TMNT & Fellowship of Mutants get it._

Donatello: Whoa, that's weird. I'm getting some bizarre signals on my computer. But they don't appear on any sonar or satellite dish.

Michelangelo: Whoa. That is mondo-weird.

Stella: Where's it coming from?

Donatello: The woods outside a city in Florida called Fission City.

Phoebe: I think we should check it out.

Leonardo: Yeah, Phoebe's right. To the Turtle Blimp!

TMNT/Mutant Fellowship: Turtle Power!

_They head off and get into the Turtle Blimp._

J.P.: _Well, I'm glad the Turtles & Fellowship got the message all right, but let's have a look at how the Ducks & Trainers get it._

_Scene fades to the Pond HQ, when Drake One's alarm starts going off. The Mighty Ducks & Pokemon Trainers come to it._

Wildwing: What is it this time?

Tanya: According to Drake One, there's weird readings coming from a forest in Florida.

Stuie: Is it Draguanus?

Buzz: Doesn't look like it, plus it isn't on anything else except Drake One.

Charlotte: Something's very suspicious.

Sara: She's right, we should probably go check it out.

Wildwing: To the Aerowing!

Charmander: Char, Char!

Turtwig: Turtwig!

_The teams head towards the Aerowing and the scene changes to them in it._

Wildwing: Commence launch sequence.

_Tanya throws the switches._

Tanya: Launch sequence engaged.

_Duke pushes the pedal thingy, that's when the ice & Pond roof open and the Aerowing turns right-side up and into launch position._

Wildwing: Full power to thrusters.

Nosedive: Bustin' thusters!

_He presses the button and the Aerowing flies off._

J.P.: _All righty. Now, let's have a look at the Extreme Dinos._

_Scene fades to their place, they're minding their own business, when all of a sudden..._

Stegz: Guys!

T-Bone: What is it?

Stegz: There's weird readings coming from a forest in Florida.

Bullzeye: Florida? Sweet. Sunshine all year long, Disney World, Universal Studios, Sea World.

Tori: Whoo-hoo!

Stegz: It's not coming from Orlando, guys.

Bullzeye/Tori, disappointed tone: Aww…

Stegz: It's coming from a forest outside Fission City.

T-Bone: Could it be the Raptors?

Stegz: I'm not sure, but we should check it out. Get on your costume, Tori.

Tori: Right.

_They grab their gear and onto their bikes as Bullzeye flies with Tori's alter-ego, the Indigo Dragoness on his back._

J.P.: _Let's see if the MagiDragons got it as well…_

_Bowen is getting strange readings on his computer._

Bowen: Oh! Oh dear.

Aidan: What is it?

Bowen: My computer's acting strange, it's getting readings I've never seen before.

Wind Chaser: Looks to me we may need to find the source of it.

Aidan: She's right. Let's go. Triton, you & Wind Chaser get Pauline & Lance.

_They fly off._

J.P.: _Now, to make a long chapter short, let's get to the Street Sharks & their friends._

_The Street Sharks, Bends & the kids get to a good spot and begin setting up camp with the radio on. It plays outdoorsy music, but…_

Radio: (Static, plays HIM's "Wings of a Butterfly")

Bends: Huh?

Sylvia: Ooh, I love this song.

Slammu: Since when does this station play that?

Ripster: Never. I think either this radio's messed up, or something's interfering with it.

J.P.: _I love that song too, but there is definitely something interfering with it._


	9. First Meetings

A/N: Ahh, the good guys all meet each other for the first time, but things don't go according to plan. What will the Ancient Pokebuddies do? I got some scenes from "The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones". And I noticed just now it's in the wrong place. Dang it! I'm so sorry about this, folks! But enjoy!

Chapter #7, First Meetings:

_Soon afterwards, the Ducks, Turtles, Dinos & Dragons arrive in different parts, Jirachi, Mew, Celebi & Manaphy cease as they notice._

Mew: Mew, Mew, Mew-Mew-Mew, Mew.

J.P.: _I don't speak Pokemon, but as the narrator, I'm supposed to translate. Mew just said "They should be here soon"._

Manaphy: Phee.

_The Ducks & Trainers land and step out of the Aerowing._

Tanya: This is the source of the readings.

Buzz: And the readings themselves are really close.

Sara: All righty, we'll just have to search.

_The Turtles & Fellowship arrive in another part._

Donatello: Here's where the readings are coming from.

Leonardo: Well, we'd better go look for 'em. Blazer, Phoebe, you sniff out anything suspicious.

Blazer: Right.

Both: (Sniffing)

_The Turtles & Fellowship follow _Blazer_ & Phoebe as they sniff out anything weird. Meanwhile, the Extreme Dinos & Indy arrive in another part._

Stegz: This is the place where the signals are coming from.

T-Bone: We'll go find it.

_The Dinos & Indy begin their search. Meanwhile, with the Sharks & their friends, their radio gets back to normal and plays the outdoorsy music._

Josh: Well, that was bizarre.

Streex: I'll say.

Ripster: Hmm.

_He uses his sonar to pick up the other good guys._

Ripster: Guys, I don't think we're the only ones in this forest.

Streex: Do you think it could be Paranoid?

Ripster: I'm not sure. I'll have to check it out. Jab, I'm gonna need your jetpack.

_The Extreme Dinos are on the other hedge._

Bright Eyes: T-Bone, I heard voices on the other side of that hedge.

Stegz: Me too.

T-Bone: I'll check it out. Bullzeye, give me a boost.

_On the other side with the Sharks, Ripster puts on Jab's jetpack. He goes up. T-Bone is on Bullzeye's shoulder._

T-Bone: Hold still, Bullzeye.

Bullzeye: (Grunts)

_Ripster & T-Bone get to the top of the hedge and see each other._

Both: Aah!

_They duck down, fades to black. Fades to the Ducks & Trainers._

Buzz: Hey Wing, my Poke com tells me there's other life-forms very near, most of them aren't human.

Wildwing: Then, what are they?

Buzz: I'm not sure, according to these readings, it looks like they're cold-blooded.

Stuie: Like Ol' Scaly Butt?

Buzz: More like other forms of reptiles & fish.

Sara: Man, that is weird.

_Cuts to the TMNT & MF, _Blazer_'s black ear rises up._

Blazer: I hear voices.

Leonardo: Where?

Blazer: Nearby.

Luna: Crikey.

_MagiDragons & their pals…_

Pauline: Just 'cause they're reptiles & fish doesn't mean they're not friendly.

Garret: Who says they are?

Drizzle: Don't look at me.

_TMNT & MF..._

Donatello: Just 'cause there are others around doesn't mean they're bad guys.

Phoebe: It doesn't mean they're not either.

Luna: Then, how're we gonna know if they're mates or not?

Leonardo: I guess I'm gonna have to find that out for myself.

Raphael: Leo.

Leonardo: By sending out turtle's best friend.

Blazer: Me?

Stella: Yeah, you're our guard dog.

_Ducks & Trainers…_

Josh: What're we gonna do, Wildwing?

Wildwing: Well, one of us has to go out and find whatever's out there.

Sara: All right, I'm gonna turn around and count to 3, the first person to step forward will be it. (turns around) 1…2…

_Everyone steps back except for Nosedive whom wasn't listening._

Sara: 2 & a half…2 & a quarter…3. N.D., thanks for volunteering.

Nosedive: Wha?

_The MagiDragons…_

Drizzle: What now, Aidan?

Aidan: Well, we can't send the humans out there and you're too chicken. No offense, laddie.

Drizzle: None taken.

Wind Chaser: Guess that only leaves one choice.

Garrett: Aye, Triton, you're elected.

Triton: Aww!

Blazer_ is about to go out, but backs up._

Blazer: Aww! I can't do it! I just can't! Mikey, you go out there.

Michelangelo: We'll flip for it. Call heads or tails.

Blazer: Tails.

_Mikey flips a coin, it lands on..._

Michelangelo: Oh total bummer, heads.

_He walks out. Triton ventures out and steps on a twig which startles him._

Triton: (Gasps) Oh, whew.

_He continues on. Meanwhile, Nosedive is standing around, holding up his opinion._

Nosedive: There is no way I am going out there.

Sara: Aw, c'mon N.D.

Josh: Pretty please with sugar on top?

Nosedive: No.

Wildwing: Dive… (gives him a disturbing look)

Nosedive: All right, all right.

_He goes out, much to his dismay. Him, Mikey & Triton are walking sideways, they soon bump into each other, take one look at each other, then at the screen and turn & run!_

All 3: Aah!

_Nosedive runs passed the Ducks & Trainers and stops to turn to them._

Nosedive: Run for your lives!

Sara: You heard him, let's go!

_They run after him. Mikey runs passed the Turtles & Fellowship._

Stella: Like Turtle, like pet.

Donatello: You got that right.

_They run after Mikey. Triton runs past his comrades, they go too._

Wind Chaser: What are we running for?

Triton: For our lives!


	10. Finally Friends

A/N: All righty, this one introduces one of the new up-coming Pokemon from the Diamond & Pearl games. Oh, I should also remind y'all, if you want to bug me about a stupid rule, please do so through e-mail not in the reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter #8, Finally Friends:

_The groups are hiding from one another, but behind them is the clearing where the fountain, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi & Manaphy are._

J.P.: _I don't think things are going the way you planned, huh guys?_

Mew: Mew.

_The guys think for a minute, Celebi snaps his fingers as he gets an idea._

Celebi: Bi. (snaps fingers)

_He gathers his friends, they huddle together as Celebi lays out his plan._

Celebi: (Whispers in Pokemon)

Jirachi: (Peeks over, chuckles)

_They head off in separate directions towards each group of good guys. Mew goes to Charmander and whispers something in his ear and flies off._

Charmander: (Curious trill)

_He tugs on his Trainer's pant leg._

Sara: Huh? What is it, Charmander?

Charmander: Charmander, Char-Char!

Josh: Man, it's times like this, I wish Arwen was here.

Charmander: (Nods in the north direction)

Buzz: I think he wants us to follow him.

Sara: I think you're right.

_They follow Charmander. Meanwhile, Mew gets to the TMNT & MF, she taps on Leo's shoulder._

Leo: Huh?

_But just when he turns, Mew is flying off._

Raphael: What is it, Leo?

Leonardo: Follow that pink thing.

_They follow Mew. Manaphy gets to the MagiDragons and whispers something in Drizzle's ear then flies off._

Drizzle: Wha?

Aidan: What is it, Driz?

Drizzle: Something whispered in my ear and flew off.

Aidan: C'mon.

_They go off. Meanwhile, Celebi gets to the Extreme Dinos, he tugs on Bullzeye's wing. But just when he turns, Celebi is already flying off._

T-Bone: What is it?

Bullzeye: I could've sworn something tugged on my wing. It went that way.

_They follow Bullzeye in the direction Celebi went. With the Sharks & their friends, Jirachi hovers around them and just as Slammu turns, Jirachi is flying off._

Slammu: Hey, what's that flying thing?

Ripster: Follow it.

_They follow Jirachi towards the fountain, that's when the good guys all meet & stare at each other in awe & puzzlement._

Duke: Whoa, who are they?

Mallory: What are they?

Buzz: Never saw 'em before.

Leonardo: Donny, any idea on who & what these guys are?

Donatello: Can't say I do.

Stella: Whoever they are, they sure are strange.

Wind Chaser: Are we still on Earth?

Bowen: Last time I checked, we are.

Aidan: Never seen Anthros like them.

Josh: Look.

Bulbasaur: Saur.

_Everyone sees at the top of the fountain Mew, Celebi, Manaphy & Jirachi._

Mew: Mew.

Sara: Could it be?

Josh: Looks like 'em.

Jirachi: Chi-chi-chi, Jirachi. Chi-Jira-chi, Chi.

J.P.: _Jirachi's saying that he & his friends called all of the good guys here for a special reason._

Stella: Well, you heard the narrator.

Phoebe: Stella, no.

_The mutant cat goes to the Ducks & Trainers._

Stella: (Meows)

Ducks: (Gasps)

Trainers: Huh?

_Stella goes to Sara rubbing her head against her leg._

Stella: (Purring)

Sara: Aw, a kitty.

Stuie: Big kitty.

Eilony: Pretty kitty.

_After seeing Sara, Stuie & Eilony pamper Stella, the other Turtles & Fellowship come out to them._

Stella: Oh, that's my posse.

Stuie: Whoa, you can talk?

Stella: Of course.

Squirtle: Squirt?

_Soon, the Turtles, Ducks, Fellowship & Trainers are acquainted. The Ex-Dinos, Sharks, Dragons & others come also, everyone starts introducing themselves & shaking hands._

J.P.: _Now, this is more like it._

Ripster: We're the Street Sharks. My name is Ripster, they're my brothers; Streex, Big Slammu & Jab. They're Bends & our sidekicks; Drake Surfer & our kid sister Sylvia. And Swimmy & Leaper are our mascots.

T-Bone: We're the Extreme Dinosaurs. I'm T-Bone, they're my pals; Stegz, Spike, Bullzeye, Bright Eyes, Hardrock & the Indigo Dragoness.

Leonardo: We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm Leonardo, these are my brothers; Donatello, Raphael & Michelangelo.

Stella: We're the Fellowship of Mutant, I'm Stella and they're my friends; Phoebe, Luna & Dotty.

Wildwing: We're the Mighty Ducks. I'm Wildwing, this is my younger brother Nosedive and my comrades; Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Mallory McMallard & Grin.

Sara: We're the Chosen Pokemon Trainers. My name is Sara, this is my kid sister Eilony and my comrades; Josh, Buzz, Stuie, Gosalyn, Louie, Charlotte & Joanna.

Stuie: Oh yeah. They're also our Pokemon Buddies; Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Piplup, Turtwig, Chimchar, Cyndaquil, Violet & Totodile.

Aidan: We're called MagiDragons. Me name is Aidan, these are me brothers; Bowen, Garrett & Triton, me sister Wind Chaser and our sidekicks; Drizzle, Pauline & Lance.

Everyone: (Various hellos)

_Josh & Drake are standing in front of each other as if they were each other's reflection._

Drake: Hmm-hmm, what a handsome lad.

Josh: You're lookin' good yourself.

Bulbasaur: (Rolls eyes)

Leaper: Oh, brother.

Sara/Sylvia/Pauline: Whoa, you're me. I'm you.

J.P.: _Of course, they're all really named Sara but the author decided for most of 'em to go under their RP names. And the 2 mirror boys are really named Josh, but Drake is under his RP name. (sing-song) I smell a beautiful friendship blossoming._


	11. Wings of a Butterfly

A/N: Ahh, chapter 9, sorry I didn't upload this one yesterday but I was busy all day, running erands & such so I was dead tired when we got back home. Anyways, this features the song "Wings of a Butterfly" by HIM, I just replaced "hell" with "heck". The song is not owned by me. And please, polite constructive cretique, okey-dokeys? And please, if you want to bug me about a dumb rule, do so through e-mail, not in the reviews, got it? Oh, and thanks, Pyro Aves for puttin' me on your alert list. ;) Now, on with the show...

Chapter 9, "Wings of a Butterfly":

Aidan: So, what brings you folks here?

Wildwing: My teammates & I came because of a strange signal.

Leonardo: Us too.

Ripster: We were here on a camping trip anyway, that's when something was interfering with our radio.

Jab: It played the song "Wings of a Butterfly".

Drake: By the way, you guys know that song?

Josh: Yup. I love that song.

Drake: Well, if it isn't too much trouble, think…you can play it?

Sara: I'm game. How 'bout you guys?

Trainers: (Agreeing)

_The Trainers bring out their instruments and play the song "Wings of a Butterfly" by HIM._

Josh: Heaven ablaze in our eyes, we're standing still in time. The blood on our hands is the wine. We offer as sacrifice.

Sara/Josh: Come on, and show them your love. Rip out the wings of a butterfly for your soul, my love. Rip out the wings of a butterfly.

Sara: For your soul.

_(Guitar solo)_

Sara: This endless mercy mile, we're crawling side by side. With heck freezing over in our eyes, Gods kneel before our crime.

Josh/ Sara: Come on let's show them your love. Rip out the wings of a butterfly for your soul, my love. Rip out the wings of a butterfly.

Josh: For your soul!

Eilony/Joanna: (Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Sara: Don't let go!

Eilony/Joanna: (Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Josh: For your soul.

_(Guitar solo)  
_  
Sara/Josh: Come on, and show them your love. Rip out the wings of a butterfly for your soul, my love. Rip out the wings of a butterfly.

Josh: For your soul.

Eilony/Joanna: (Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Sara: Don't let go.

Eilony/Joanna: (Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Josh: For your soul.

Eilony/Joanna: (Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Sara: Don't let go, my love.

Eilony/Joanna: (Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Josh: For your soul.

_Song ends_

Bends: What're we doing here anyway?

Drizzle: I think they have the answer.

Everyone: Huh?

_Everyone turns to Mew, Celebi, Jirachi & Manaphy at the top of the fountain._

Mew: Mew.

Josh: Could it be?

T-Bone: You know them?

Josh: They're called Mew, Celebi & Jirachi. They were the little Buddies of a legendary hero named Mewtwo. Never heard of that other little guy.

Indy: They said earlier that we're together for a special reason.

Celebi: Bi-bi-bi, Celebi. Bi-bi-Celebi-bi.

J.P.: _He said, "The reason is we were sent to summon you guys because of a prophecy"._

Donatello: Uh excuse me, Jape, but do you think you can knock it off with the spoilers?

J.P.: _Sorry._

_The four legendary Pokemon fly off._

Donatello: Hey! Wait, guys! Come back!

Indy: Call me crazy, but I think we should follow 'em.

Josh: You're not crazy, you just know the script.

_He is sitting on the edge of the fountain holding the script and pointing to the line. Mallory rolls her eyes and pushes Josh which makes him fall into the fountain._

Josh: (Spitting & coughing)

T-Bone: Indy's right, some of us will follow them. Bullzeye, you & Indy go get Draco & the others.

Leonardo: The Turtles, Fellowship leaders & I will get the rest of the Fellowship.

Wildwing: The Ducks, Trainers & I have some allies to gather as well.

Aidan: The MagiDragons & Extreme Dinosaurs will follow the little flying guys.

Slammu: Please, hurry back, and good luck.

Stella: Same to you.

_The Ex-Dinos & MagiDragons go follow Mew, Celebi, Jirachi & Manaphy as the rest of the teams go in separate directions to gather allies._


	12. The Gathering of Allies

A/N: Well, I updated 2 chaps 'cause I uploaded this one first by mistake, but hey, why not put up this one too? Anyway, this chapter introduces the rest of the Fellowship of Mutants, also the Elite Leaders whom belong to my old pal Zelda are replaced by my newer guys. Also includes the gang from Foster's whom haven't been seen since chapter 4, but also introduces Mac's alter-ego, Draco, the sidekick of the Indigo Dragoness. I think y'all get the drill with the polite constructive critique and the bug me about a dumb rule through e-mail only instead of in the reviews. Oh, the 4 Elite Leaders belong to my friend, Zelda as I've stated above. And the show "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" is owned by Cartoon Network & Craig McCracken. And the Fellowship member named Delfina or Fina for short belongs to my bud, EccoPeach whom he had the idea of adding to the Fellowship. Enjoy!

Chapter 10, Gathering of Allies:

J.P.: _All righty, so half of the teams start gathering their allies, first off the Ducks & Trainers pick up Arwen the dragon whom is with her pals; Skydancer the Hippogriff, Minne Heecha the Thunderbird and Blade the Smilodon._

Josh: Ari, you gotta come.

Arwen: So I sensed, it's a huge emergency.

Wildwing: So, what do you say?

Arwen: I'm definitely in.

Minne Heecha: Good luck, Zelda.

Blade: Be careful.

Skydancer: Very well, but the rest of us should probably stay and watch out for any bad guys.

Arwen: Thank you, Skydancer, we won't be too long.

Wildwing: All right, let's move.

Pokemon: (Cheering)

Mighty Ducks/Trainers: Ducks rock!

_So, the dragon, Trainers, Pokemon & Ducks enter the Aerowing, they go off._

J.P.: _Meanwhile, the Turtles gather the rest of the Fellowship._

Leonardo: All right, everyone. We need your help.

Patches: What is it, Leo?

Donatello: We don't have time to explain, we gotta get going.

Delfina: Include me.

Ida: Count me in.

Spooky: Ditto.

Weaver: I'm game.

Leonardo: Well, maybe some of you should stay and protect your owners in case something happens.

Joey: All right. Franky, Patches, Lucky & I'll stay.

Donatello: We're depending on you, guys.

Patches: Good luck, everyone.

Stella: You too.

_Most of the Fellowship (minus 4) boards the Turtle Blimp as Ida & Spooky fly._

J.P.: _And now, we come to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends._

_Bullzeye & Indy find Mac, the Pteranadon knocks on the window._

Mac: Huh? (opens window) Indy, Bullzeye, what're you guys doing here?

Bullzeye: Gathering you & the others for a special mission.

Indy: So get your costume.

Mac: What kinda mission is this?

Bullzeye: No time to explain, just get the others.

Indy: Better not bring Bloo, it maybe too dangerous.

Mac: Right.

_So, Mac goes off to get the Imaginary gang. Soon with Mac as his alter-ego, Draco, he, Eduardo, Wilt & Coco are heading towards the door, but with a begging Bloo following them._

Draco: Bloo, I said no! You're not coming.

Bloo: But I'm your best friend! Come on!

Draco: No! You weren't invited.

Wilt: I'm sorry, but it's probably too dangerous.

Coco: Coco-co-co-coco-coco, coco-co-co-coco-coco! (Besides, all you ever do is get in the way!)

Bloo: I haven't always gotten in the way, there are times that I've helped. So, anyway, come on!

Draco: No!

Bloo: I'll tell Mr. Harriman about you.

Eduardo: (Gasps) You would not dare.

Bloo: Just watch me. MR. HARR…

Eduardo: (Quickly grabs Bloo and covers his mouth) Shh!

Draco: All right! All right! You can come, just don't tell Mr. Harriman.

_Soon enough, the group is at the stable where they're with the house manager Frances "Frankie" Foster, their friend Goo, another Imaginary Friend named Nori & Cordelia._

Bullzeye: You 4 know the drill, right?

Frankie: Yeah, keep Bugs occupied so he won't suspect a thing.

Goo: And don't worry about a thing, guys, you can count on us to keep your secret of being superheroes and going on a secret mission to save the world and whatnot. (checks herself) Sorry.

Wilt: No problem, so long as you don't say that to Mr. Harriman.

Cordelia: You can count on us, guys.

Draco: Good luck.

Nori: Same to you.

_The heroes fly off with Indy & Draco on Bullzeye while Bullzeye carries Wilt and the rest riding Pegasi & winged unicorns._

J.P.: _All right! Now, to get to the others._


	13. Mewtwo's Story

A/N: Whoa, here's the longest chapter for "United Forces", this one's influenced by "Pokemon: The First Movie" & the longer version of Mewtwo's origin, only Amber is a young adult rather than a little child like in the original and she's the stepdaughter of Giovanni's ancester, kinda with Puppet Master & Alicia Masters, and FYI, Mewtwo & Amber are NOT a couple like Ben Grimm & Alicia, they're just close friends. And the narrator J.P. gets a short on-screen cameo, also there's a wee line I got from the first "Lord of the Rings" film also a line from "George of the Jungle". And update, I replaced Lucario with Darkrai for Lucario isn't technically a Legendary. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 11, Mewtwo's Story:

_The MagiDragons, Street Sharks, their sidekicks & other Extreme Dinosaurs are waiting outside a cave in the mountains, that's when the Aerowing, Turtle Blimp & Bullzeye & Indy come._

Sylvia: There they are!

_The good guys come to the others, the Aerowing & Turtle Blimp land on auto-pilot as the Imaginary horses fly back to Foster's._

Josh: All right, now where'd the little guys go?

Stegz: They went in here.

Indy: Then let's go.

_The groups go into the cave single file, they eventually come to the end where they find Mew, Celebi & Jirachi with their boss and Manaphy with his, _Darkrai_. The good guys are all staring at them._

Everyone: (Gasping in awe)

Josh: I don't believe it.

J.P.: _Well, believe it._

Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo.

Darkrai: My name is Darkrai, this is my little buddy, Manaphy.

J.P.:_ Not only 2 of the greatest Pokemon Masters but also 2 of the leaders of the Legendary Pokemon. Mewtwo & Darkrai__._

Bullzeye: How's Mewtwo talkin' without movin' its lips?

Stegz: It's psychic.

Josh: Him! Not it! Really aggravates me when people refer to Pokemon as "it" rather than genders.

Buzz: Yeah, they're not inanimate objects like furniture.

Mewtwo: Ahem!

_Everyone turns to the Legendary Pokemon._

Wilt: Sorry.

Mewtwo: I have brought all of you here because of a special reason. Before I tell you that, I must first tell you about us. You see, I am unlike other Pokemon. This is the story of us.

_Flashback, Mewtwo is in a tube of water, unconscious._

Mewtwo VO: _A team of scientists working to create the world's most powerful Pokemon discovered a fossilized remnant of Mew, and from it created…me._

Scientists: (Chattering)

_He opened his eyes._

Mewtwo: Those voices. They're outside, where I must be.

_Mewtwo used his psychic powers to burst out of the tank of water, he sat there dripping wet._

Scientist: Radio Giovanni's helicopter, tell him what's happened!

Head scientist: Quiet! Let us hear his psychic powers.

Mewtwo: Psychic powers?

Head scientist: For years, we have struggled to successfully clone a Pokemon to prove our theories, but you're the first specimen to survive. (shows a picture of a Mew hieroglyph) That is Mew, the most powerful of all Legendary Pokemon. From her DNA, we created you, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: Mewtwo? Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?

Head scientist: You are greater than Mew, improved through the power of human ingenuity. We used the greatest technology to increase your awesome psychic powers.

Mewtwo: So, I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over.

Head scientist: Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it's just the beginning. Now the serious testing begins.

Mewtwo: These humans, they care nothing for me.

Scientists: (Chattering)

Mewtwo: Is that my destiny? An experiment? A laboratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny.

Mewtwo VO: _I then used my incredible psychic powers to destroy the laboratory, the scientists got out all right._

J.P.: _Yup, nobody dies in this story. They just get really big boo-boos._

_The scientists were in a rowboat escaping, many badly injured, the head scientist looked back at the lab that was still being destroyed._

J.P.: _What'd I tell ya?_

Head scientist: We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon… and we succeeded.

_Then the lab blew up completely. A chopper flew over the destroyed lab, in it is a man who's face is shadowy. Mewtwo stood in the ashy & fiery remains of the lab._

Mewtwo: Behold my powers, I am the world's most powerful Pokemon… stronger even than Mew.

_By his feet was the picture of the Mew hieroglyph._

Mewtwo VO: _And that was when he came._

_The chopper landed, Mewtwo turned to see the mysterious man come to him, seven feet away from him._

Man: Those fools thought you were a science experiment, but I, I see you as a valuable partner.

Mewtwo: Partner?

Man: With your psychic powers and my resources, together we can control the world.

Mewtwo: I do not need your help for that, human.

Man: A wildfire destroys everything in its path, it'll be the same with your powers. You just have to learn how to control them, I can help you do so.

Mewtwo: How?

Man: Trust me and I'll show you how.

Mewtwo: Show me.

Man: (Chuckles)

Mewtwo VO: _And so, the Team Rocket leader whom had ordered my creation took me to his lab and gave me a suit of armor._

Mewtwo: You say this armor protects my body and yet suppresses my powers.

Man: Your powers are not being suppressed, they're being focused. Learn how to use them to accomplish your purpose.

Mewtwo: What is it?

Man: Patience, my friend. Your purpose will become clear.

Mewtwo VO: _Just before the battle, that was also when I saw her, the leader's stepdaughter._

_A young woman, around her mid 20's whom had shoulder length mint green hair, wore a lavender tank-top & white skirt also white sandals came to the Leader._

Girl: Father, I…

Leader: Amber, I told you a thousand times never to call me that, I am not your father! I am your stepfather.

Amber: Sorry. Who's that?

Leader: Watch & learn.

Mewtwo VO: _He trained me to use my abilities. The day came when Amber told me his true nature._

Amber: Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Who are you?

Amber: My name is Amber, the Rocket leader's stepdaughter.

Mewtwo: I have fully perceived my power. But tell me, child, what is my purpose?

Amber: Well, I'm not sure about your purpose, but you're a living creature, you should decide your own destiny.

Mewtwo: I must choose.

Amber: (Holds Mewtwo's hand) You are strong in mind, but you also have a gentle heart, yet a deep sadness, I feel it in my heart.

Mewtwo: You have opened my eyes, he is just like the scientists.

Amber: My stepfather lied to me as a little girl, he said we'd be partners but instead he treats me like another one of his lackeys.

Mewtwo: He lied to me as well. Treating me as if I were his own personal gain.

Amber: The scientists didn't care for you, they only saw you as a science experiment. And my stepfather is no better, he only uses you to win matches.

Leader: Amber!

_The 2 noticed the Leader looking down from a balcony._

Leader: I told you to never talk to him!

Amber: But…

Leader: No buts! I cared for you after your mother left me in fear & loathing, too terrified to even return for you. And this is what I get in thanks?!

Mewtwo: Stop! Leave her alone!

Leader: And you, Mewtwo, you are to obey your master, me, that is your purpose.

Mewtwo: No, you said we were partners, we stood as equals.

Leader: You were created by humans to obey humans, you can never be our equal.

Amber: You're wrong, Stepfather, he's a living creature. He must choose his own destiny.

Leader: You keep out of this!

Mewtwo: Do not talk to her that way! Humans may have created me, but they will never enslave me. That cannot be my destiny!

_He began freeing himself from the wires connecting to his armor._

Leader: Stop this now!

Mewtwo: I was not born a Pokemon, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me. So, I stand alone!

Leader: Aah!

Amber: (Gasps)

_Mewtwo made a protective shield for Amber as he started destroying the lab._

Mewtwo VO: _After destroying his laboratory, I took Amber in my arms and came to a new land. There, I met Pokemon whom are thought to be myths and others whom were fugitives by humans._

_His helmet fell to the ground and he looked up to find other Legendary Pokemon._

Mewtwo: Who are you?

Deoxys: My name is Deoxys.

Darkrai: I am Darkrai. And you?

Mewtwo: I am called Mewtwo.

Deoxys/Amber: (Gasps)

Deoxys: A human? You must know that they are forbidden here.

Mew: Mew. Mew, Mew-Mew-Mew. Mew, Mew-Mew, Mew.

Deoxys: You are right, Mew. She should not have gotten through the force field without getting fried.

Darkrai: Perhaps this human is different from the others, mayhap pure of heart.

Mewtwo: (Puts Amber down) Please, she was as mistreated as I was.

Mew: (Meows)

Darkrai: I say she stays.

Deoxys: We shall vote on it.

_He went to a hollow log that looked like a horn, he blew into it making a sound that is heard across the land, the other legendary Pokemon come._

Mewtwo VO: _After a discussion, Deoxys came back to us._

Deoxys: Mewtwo, I would like to say… you & your friend are welcome.

Mewtwo: We are safe, Amber. Safe from the rest of the human world.

Amber: Deoxys, thank you.

Mewtwo VO: _Many years have past and we lived together peacefully, but we were soon met with the Saurian Overlords. Amber & Mew went to investigate with Mew Transformed, but they were captured to be in the slave camps. My fellow Pokemon & I went out to find them, when we did, a great tragedy happened._

_She lay on the ground exhausted & mauled by the Drones as another held Mew captive._

Amber: Aah!

Mewtwo: No!

_Just then, Mewtwo used his Shadow ball to destroy the Drones saving them._

Amber: Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: Amber, what happened?

Amber: The Saurian Overlords have invisible shields, greater power than your own.

Deoxys: Then, we will create something with greater power than theirs.

_Once she got back up with the help of Mewtwo, she saw another droid about to use its laser on Mewtwo._

Amber: (Gasps)

_She pushed him out of the way and was zapped instead._

Amber: (Screams)

Celebi: Bi!

Mewtwo: No!!

_Mewtwo used another Shadow Ball to destroy that one, Amber lay there and Mewtwo kneeled to her and took her in his arms._

Amber: (Coughs) Mewtwo, I feel…like it's time…to say good-bye.

Mewtwo: Good-bye?

_Tears began running down Mewtwo's face as well as the other Pokemon._

Darkrai: I once heard an old folks tale, when Pokemon are sad and they cry, their tears are filled with life.

Amber: I heard the same story as a little girl. Thank you all for caring about me.

Mewtwo: Amber…

Amber: I'll always be with you, Mewtwo. Remember me and remember that life is wonderful. (exhales)

Mewtwo: No. Please Amber, do not leave! Amber!

_She then passed away in Mewtwo's arms._

Mewtwo: (Sobbing)

Mewtwo VO: _That was the coldest hour ever._

_Returns to reality briefly._

Gosalyn: Now wait just a moment. J.P., come here!

_J.P. comes out wearing a headphones set w/microphone._

J.P.: Yeah?

Gosalyn: You said nobody dies in this story.

J.P.: (Shrugs, sheepish grin) Sorry Gos, I goofed.

_J.P. goes back to his spot off-screen as Mewtwo continues his story with the flashback. The Legendary Pokemon were at a burial chamber, Deoxys sealed it up with a boulder._

Mewtwo: Amber will be remembered. Those Saurians will pay!

Cresselia: Mewtwo, vengeance blackens the soul.

Manaphy: Mana, Mana-Mana, Manaphy. Mana.

Mewtwo: Yes Manaphy, her death will not be unpunished.

_Deoxys put his hand on Mewtwo's shoulder._

Darkrai: Come, I have something that should help us.

_They all go to a place where Deoxys had just finished the Cap._

Darkrai: This should help us in our battle against the Saurian Overlords. The brim lets us see through the invisible shield and the strap on the back does the same which goes from the brain to the eyes.

Deoxys: The design was Darkrai's idea, unfortunately.

Darkrai: (Sheepish grin, waves)

Mew: (Laughs)

Deoxys: It does not fit me.

Mewtwo: I would feel ridicules in that.

Darkrai: Then I will wear it.

Mewtwo VO: _So, with Darkrai__ wearing the Cap, we went against the Saurian Overlords. The battle was brutal, but we summoned all our power for one final blow._

_They combined their strongest attacks and fired upon the last of the Master Towers._

Mewtwo VO: _We then used our psychic powers to banish the Saurians to dimensional limbo. We were declared heroes the following days, the humans even made a statue of each of us in each region._

_Returns to reality._

Mewtwo: As the centuries pass, history became legend and legend became myth. Until now.

Josh: Wow. I now know the real & true story.

Mewtwo: When Draguanus came to the Pokemon World, we knew we had to do something.

Darkrai: We have battled the Saurians before, now we chose those who proved themselves pure of heart to take our place.

Sara: That's us.

Mewtwo: But now, an even greater threat has begun.

Draco: What kinda threat?

Mewtwo: A prophecy was foretold; One evil being will summon 6 more lords of evil and form the Council of Tyrants, but 3 ancient creatures will awaken & bring together the fighters for good. The quest for victory will begin following an ancient tale. A final battle will begin after 5 of the same one form their strongest traits to revive powerful guardians and the world will be healed by a rainbow of harmony.

Ripster: So far, most of the prophecy's been fulfilled.

Drake: Yeah, "3 ancient creatures will awaken & bring together the fighters for good".

Charlotte: Mew, Celebi & Jirachi must've been sleeping.

Joanna: But Manaphy must've come and woke them to bring all of us together.

Darkrai: Correct. But the first bit has been fulfilled as well.

Mewtwo: An evil being has gathered your arch-enemies as well, and he is a direct descendent of the Team Rocket leader who ordered my creation.

Aidan: We must stop them from taking over the world then.

Wildwing: Let's move out!

_Everyone goes out, some waving back to Mewtwo, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Darkrai__ & Manaphy._

Mewtwo: Good luck, my friends.

J.P.: _Whew! What a long chapter, looks like the next part of the prophecy is being fulfilled; the quest for victory will begin after an ancient tale. Let's hope the heroes & sidekicks will stop the bad guys from whatever they have in store._


	14. Holdin out for a hero

A/N: Here's chapter 12, features the song "Holding Out for a Hero" Jennifer Saunders version from "Shrek 2", minus piano intro. The song is owned & (c) its original owners, whoever that is. If any of you bug me about a stupid rule in the reviews, I'll hunt you down & gut you like a fish. J/K But for real, I'd much prefer you do so through e-mail. Oh, and please, polite cunstructive cretique. Okey-dokeys? Well, Enjoy!

Thanks lots to hazlov2004 for the fave, alert & great comment. Thank you too much!

Chapter 12, Journey to Sinister Tower w/ "Holding Out for a Hero":

J.P.: _And so, begins the quest for victory._

_The good guys are all in different flying vehicles; the Ducks, Trainers, Sharks, Bends, their sidekicks & mascots are in the Aerowing, the Turtles & most of Fellowship take the Turtle Blimp as Ida & Spooky fly, the Ex-Dinos take their flying vehicles with the Imaginary gang; Bloo with T-Bone, Coco with Stegz, Wilt with Spike, Eduardo with Hardrock, Draco with Bright Eyes and Indy on Bullzeye's back. The MagiDragons fly as well with their human allies & Drizzle riding them._

Drizzle: I'm starting to get a bad feelin' about this.

Lucky: Join the club.

Eduardo: Who are we going against?

T-Bone: Besides the Raptors & Duchess, we don't know, Ed.

Indy: Only the future can tell us.

_In the Aerowing…_

Josh: So Drake-ster, you say you have a couple sibs.

Drake: Yup. I live with my mom, step-dad, younger sister and little brother Joey. I also have an older sister named Joyce, but she's married making me a brother in-law. Whoo!

Josh: Aw man, I envy you. After my folks got divorced, it was just me & my mom. Things got really lonely.

Charlotte: So, you joined a group of law-breaking punks.

Josh: Hey! I really don't like talking about my past.

Drake: There, there. (pats back)

Sara: Yeah man, cheer up. You made up for it by being a Chosen Trainer and fighting Draguanus.

Buzz: Not to mention, do a part in protecting the environment.

Josh: Thanks guys.

Bulbasaur: Bulba.

_Our heroes go just over the ocean._

J.P.: _But unaware to them that they're being… watched by some really bad guys in a certain place called Sinister Tower._

_They're watching them over the big screen._

Fuji: (Chuckles) Well, those meddlesome lizards found help.

Rock Steady: Oh, let's make things more interesting & challenging.

Headmaster: Already taken care of.

_He presses a button, the water below our heroes starts swirling._

Draco: Hey, the ocean's moving.

T-Bone: He's right, it's like there's something in it.

Triton: Water's my specialty. Hold this.

_He hands Pauline to Bowen then dives down to see what's in the water. There, he sees a giant creature!_

Creature: (Humming)

_Triton gets out of the water and to the others._

Aidan: Well, what'd ya find?

Triton: It was a giant jellyfish.

Garrett: A what?

Drizzle: Don't ya think you've been watchin' too much SpongeBob?

Triton: I really saw one.

_That's when the creature emerges from the sea to reveal itself as a giant jellyfish robot that can levitate in midair._

Everyone: Uh-oh.

Triton: Told ya.

Bowen: It's a robot.

T-Bone: C'mon, guys.

Ex-Dinos: Let's carnivate 'em!

TMNT: Turtle Power!

_It grabs hold of the Aerowing with its enormous tentacles._

Everyone: Whoa!

Wildwing: What the puck is that?

Tanya: Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was a giant, robotic jellyfish.

Josh: Where's SpongeBob when ya need him?

Sara: I think it's time to start the music!

Arwen: I knew I felt a song coming on.

Charmander: Char.

J.P.: _All righty. I think I have the perfect one._

_The heroes begin fighting the robot jellyfish with background music._

_(I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!)_

_The Dinos start swirling around the robot, it releases the Aerowing._

_(He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero!)_

_The Aerowing fires explosive missiles but it doesn't seem to do anything._

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.)_

_Bowen tries using an ice beam, that doesn't do anything either._

_(He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life. Larger than life._

Garrett: Oy! What does it take to destroy this undersea bucket of bolts?

Stegz: It's gotta have some kinda weakness somewhere.

_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy, __somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me.)_

_Aidan uses his lightning & fire combo but that doesn't do much._

_(Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat.)_

_The Trainers release their flying Pokemon._

_(It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!)_

Buzz: Dragonite! Hyper Beam!

Dragonite: (Roars)

_He fires a Hyper Beam and that almost gets it._

_(Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out when the lightning splits the sea.)_

_Altaria tries Dragon Breath, that almost gets it also._

_(I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me.)_

_The MagiDragons combine all their unique powers._

_(Through the wind end the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood.)_

_But that still isn't enough._

_(I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood!)_

_(Chorus: Like a fire in my blood. x4)_

Draco: (Groans) Doesn't this thing even have a weakness?

Bright Eyes: It's gotta or else this'll have a lame chapter.

Phoebe: I have an idea. Ida, get me onto that thing's head.

Donatello: Phoebe, be careful, the stingers are deadly, don't let them touch you!

_Ida flies Phoebe to the Jellyfish's head, she starts searching for a clue._

_(Chorus: Hero!)_

_She suddenly spots a small door, she opens it to reveal its wires, gears & the like._

Phoebe: Bingo!

_The jellyfish tries smashing her with its tentacle but Ida saves her friend in time. Phoebe uses her collar to contact the others._

Phoebe: Everyone, there's a small door on its head.

Tanya: That's it! If we could put an explosive in there, then it's bye-bye jelly.

Swimmy: (Quack!)

Leaper: (Croaks)

_He finds an explosive puck, he & Leaper go out the door and jump onto the jellyfish's head._

Sylvia: Swimmy, Leaper, no! It's too dangerous!

_They open the door and place the explosive puck in._

_(I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!)_

Leaper: (Croaks, high-fives Swimmy)

_(He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be larger than life!)_

_The jellyfish then blows up as Swimmy & Leaper jump off it and plop into the ocean._

Drake: Guys!

Jab: I doubt they'd survive a drop like that, even with their super-endurance.

Ripster: Jab, I don't think that's helping.

_The Sharks' 2 sidekicks are saddened for a second, but soon do they see the super-powered critters rise out of the water on the head of a right whale._

Sylvia: Swimmy! Leaper!

Drake: They're all right!

Both: Yay!

_(Chorus: Hero!)_

_(He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero!)_

_(Song ends)_

Triton: Whoo-hoo! We rock!

Michelangelo: Cowabunga! (high-fives Triton)

T-Bone: Great. Now, let's get outta here.

Bullzeye: Yeah, onto Sinister Tower.

_Wind Chaser takes Swimmy & Leaper and drops them off in the Aerowing as Bowen does the same with Lance & Pauline. The Dragons take the remains of the jellyfish robot and dump it somewhere off-screen. Then return and follow the others._

J.P.: _Whew! Well, that finally ends chapter 12. Now, let's see what the next obstacle is._


	15. Challenge 2, Smash Brosstyle

A/N: Ahh, here's chapter 13, where our heroes make a wee detour in their journey to Sinister Tower.

Chapter 13, Challenge #2, Smash Bros.-style:

J.P.: _Ah, here we go, back at Sinister Tower._

Paradigm: Oh, blast those little…

Headmaster: No matter, they'll soon find the next challenge.

_The henchmen sit on a sofa in front of the big screen eating junk food while the villains see on a big hologram sphere. Meanwhile, the heroes fly above land, that's when they see a pink glowing area._

Sara: Huh? What's that?

Wildwing: I don't know, but we should probably check it out.

_The Aerowing, Turtle Blimp, Ida, Spooky & Ex-Dinos land and check out the glowing area._

Draco: Whoa. This is weird.

Josh: Yeah, it's like something out of that Twilighty show about that Zone.

_Gosalyn takes a stick and pokes at it._

Stuie: It's like it's just pink light.

Gosalyn: Looks all right to me.

Indy: Gos, no!

_Too late, she steps onto the light and is suddenly sinking like quicksand._

Gosalyn: Aah!

Josh: Gos! Bulbasaur, save her with Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

_He uses Vine Whip and wraps them around Gosalyn, but she sinks faster with Bulbasaur still holding on!_

Gosalyn: (Screams)

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur!

_The other Poke-Buddies grab onto him single file, soon do they all sink into the pink light._

Josh: Gosalyn! We gotta help 'em.

Bloo: Oh yeah? How?

Donatello: I have an idea.

_Soon enough, do our heroes put a ground stake in the ground and connect a bungee cord to it. Donatello wears a rock climbing harness and approaches the pink light._

Donatello: All right, if I'm not up in 3 minutes, come on after me.

Phoebe: You got it, Donny.

_He lowers himself down into the pink light._

Donatello: Aah!

Blazer_ chomps the cord, he & the Fellowship pull on it._

Luna: Crikey, Donny's really light.

_But once they bring up the cord, it's been cut off!_

Stella: No wonder, Donny's not here.

T-Bone: C'mon, we'll follow after him.

Nosedive: It hasn't been 3 minutes yet.

Stegz: I don't think we have a choice, Nosedive.

Leonardo: Fellowship, most of you stay here. The leaders, Spooky & Delfina will come with us.

_So, while most of the Fellowship, Sylvia, Drake, Bends, Pauline, Lance & Bloo stay behind, the rest of the groups go into the pink light. The Ducks & Trainers are on a mountaintop interior where they find the Poke-Buddies, Donatello & Gosalyn._

Gosalyn: Guys!

Louie: Gos, Don, Poke-Buddies, am I glad to see you.

Donatello: Good to see you too.

Mallory: Where are we anyway?

_(Rumbling)_

Stella: What's that noise?

Duke: I dunno, but I don't like it one bit.

_Just then, out of nowhere, a really big Hunter Drone appears!_

Drone: (Roars)

Everyone: (Gasping)

Tanya: A giant Hunter Drone!

Aidan: Oh 'eck!

Josh: It's like Tiny from our show's ep. "Iced Ducks Cometh".

Ripster: Well, what do we say in this kinda situation?

Street Sharks: Shark Attack!

Wildwing: Let's rock, Ducks!

TMNT/Mutant Fellowship: Turtle Power!

Ex-Dinos: Let's carnivate 'em!

_They all go in for the attack, but nothing they do can phase him._

Wildwing: Explosive pucks!

_The Ducks fire their explosive pucks, but that doesn't work either._

Triton: Uh-oh.

_The Drone swats him and he crashes into Duke._

Triton: Ack!

Both: Oof!

_Once they stop, they nearly fall over the edge! But they're helped back up by Wilt & Leonardo._

Wilt: You guys all right?

Triton: We're fine.

Duke: But it's a long ways down.

Wildwing: Don't give up, guys!

Aidan: Bowen, any idea how to defeat this canhead?

Bowen: No, lad. It's impossible, you can't blast it, melt it, freeze it, zap it. Zilch!

Eilony: Not even our Fire attacks do anything, works on Steel-type Pokemon.

Garrett: Wait, I have an idea. Earthquake of the Dragon!

_He slams his tail into the ground several times, until it shakes and the golem looses its balance, nearly falling._

Slammu: I'm way behind ya, Garrett. Seismic Slam!

_He punches the ground which makes the ground shake harder._

Buzz: Nidoking go! Use your Earthquake attack!

Nidoking: (Roars)

_He releases his Nidoking whom slams into the ground creating his attack, Earthquake._

Sara: O.K., I think that's enough ground-shakin' attacks!

Charlotte: I second the emotion!

_The Drone falls off the mountain with Drizzle looking over._

Drizzle: Bye-bye.

Mallory: That was almost too easy.

Gosalyn: Yeah.

_Just then, all the scenery turns into a blinding white and the groups are suddenly transported to a big white cloud._

Sara: Whoa, where are we now?

Bowen: If I didn't know better, I'd say we're on a cloud.

Buzz: A cloud? That's not possible.

Tanya: Yeah, 'cause clouds aren't solid, they're just made of dust & water vapors.

Eilony: Well, whatever it's made of, it sure is fun.

_Eilony & Drizzle are bouncing in the cloud._

Drizzle: Whoo! Hey, this is awesome.

Draco: (Scoops some cloud) Feels like cotton candy.

Bloo: Really? Let's see. (puts some cloud in mouth, spitting) Doesn't taste like cotton candy though.

Stegz: What's it taste like?

Bloo: Like a skunk sprayed in my mouth.

Luna: Gross-o.

Draco: Wait a second, Bloo, how'd you get here?

Bloo: I jumped into the pink light which turned yellow.

Spike: Oy! Every time.

_That's when Ida sees a giant creature coming towards Drizzle & Eilony._

Ida: (Gasps) El, Drizz, look out behind ya!

Drizzle: Huh?

_They look behind and see a Jabberwocky!_

Jabberwocky: (Growls)

Eilony: (Gasps)

Drizzle/Eilony: (Embrace each other)

Bright Eyes: What is that thing?

Bowen: That's a Jabberwocky.

Drizzle/Eilony: (Scream)

_Before the Jabberwocky can chomp on the 2, Indy uses her whip to grab them and pull them to safety._

Eilony: Thanks a lot, Indy.

Indy: Don't mention it.

Jabberwocky: (Roars)

_The Jabberwocky breathes fire down at our heroes, but they were able to dodge. Triton flew onto his head._

Triton: Not bad, Jabber, but can ya do this?

_He spat out a fireball, held it in his claws for a second and the plopped it in Jabber's face._

Jabberwocky: (Shrieks)

_He throws Triton off of him, he slams into Buzz._

Buzz: (Groans)

Triton: Sorry, lad.

Buzz: No problem.

Triton: I gotta quite meetin' people like this.

_He helps the Trainer up. The Ducks try shooting pucks, Draco uses his arrows, but they just bounce off him._

Draco: It's like he's made of rubber.

Bowen: Rubber, eh? I have an idea.

Jabberwocky: (Snarls)

_Charmander hops on Bowen's back, they fly around Jabber._

Bowen: Fire of the Dragon!

Charmander: Char!

_They both breathe fire at Jabber, that doesn't phase him either. He tries swiping his claws at them, but Bowen dodges._

Bowen: Whoa! It's odd, usually, Jabberwockies are more vulnerable.

Wind Chaser: Wait, look!

_She notices the dark chain on his wing._

Bright Eyes: What is that?

Aidan: That's a dark chain, it's what our nemesis, Vagarus uses to make magical creatures his slaves.

Garrett: Aye, that must be one reason why he's so invulnerable.

T-Bone: Hmm, I have an idea. Bright Eyes, try your slumber song.

Bright Eyes: You got it, T.

Triton: Let's go!

_The Dragons lift Bright Eyes in front of the Jabberwocky._

Garrett: Hey, over hear, Jabber!

Wind Chaser: Now, Bright Eyes, now.

Bright Eyes: (Singing)

_The Jabberwocky suddenly gets drowsy and falls over asleep._

Bowen: Oh! Smashing job, lad!

Aidan: Now to undo the chain.

_He goes to him, he uses his fire to take apart the chain._

Jabberwocky: (Grumbling)

Triton: Well, better send Jabber back.

Bowen: Right.

_He conjures a spell and sends the Jabberwocky back to their planet, Magus._

Josh: Where'd he go?

Aidan: Back to our home planet, Magus.

Garrett: We can't go back there ourselves until Varagus is once & for all defeated.

_The bad guys are watching this on their big screen & holo-sphere._

Chameleon: Hey, no fair, they're supposed to be toast.

Bad Rap: Not to worry, Chameleon, they'll soon face the semi-final.

Siege: Where are the pork rinds?

Wraith: Pass me the pretzels.

Fuji: I need more chips over here.

J.P.: _Ho boy, I got a bad feelin' about this._


	16. The Cavalry has Arrived

A/N: Here's where we get to meet a few characters belonging to my friends, Miss Machine and Shygal. Arch & Jen belong to MM while Jess & Karissa belong to Shygal. Thanks for letting me put them in here, guys! Oh yeah, it also features another character for my Ex-Dinos fanfiction, Tori's beloved dragon stuffie whom now talks & moves for real and can transform into a large fire-breathing dragon. She belongs to Manhattan Toy, FYI. Oh, thanks so much, hazlov2004 for all your great reviews! And for the rest of you reading this, please polite cunstructive cretique and serious reviews, also if you want to pester me about a stupid rule, do so though e-mail or private messages not in the reviews. Got it? Enjoy!

Chapter 14, The Cavalry Has Arrived!:

_The good guys are in another blinding white scenery and then it turns into a jungle._

Sara: What else can they throw at us?

Indy: I don't know, but we have to keep our eyes peeled.

Draco: Look, over there!

_They looks over and see the Ex Dinos' sidekick w/mechanical limbs, Jen Banner & the Ducks' cheerleaders; Jess & Karissa._

Hardrock: Jen, is that you?

Duke: Jess, Karissa!

Jess: Guys!

Jen: Indy, Draco, guys!

_They go to their group._

T-Bone: Everyone, this is our sidekick/mechanic, Jen Banner. Jen, meet the Ninja Turtles, Mutant Fellowship, Mighty Ducks, Pokemon Trainers, Street Sharks & MagiDragons.

Jen: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Mallory: Likewise, I'm sure.

Wildwing: These are our cheerleaders, Jess Lewiston & Karissa LeMay. Jess & Karissa, the Ninja Turtles, Mutant Fellowship, Extreme Dinosaurs, the Indigo Dragoness, Draco, the Imaginary gang, Street Sharks & MagiDragons.

Jess: Hey there.

Karissa: Nice to meet all of you.

Indy: How'd you 3 get here, anyway?

Jen: Archi, Cordelia & I thought you could use some help, so we followed your scent.

Karissa: Pretty much same with us. We returned from the Mall, saw your note, found your homing signal and then used the duck-gliders to come here.

Michelangelo: Uh, dudes, you smell something?

Jen: I do, smells like bananas & mud.

Fina: Uh-oh. Look at this.

_A few good guys look at a small puddle and notice it's doing the "Jurassic Park" cliché!_

Nosedive: Everyone knows, if the water does this then something huge & not very friendly comes.

Jess: Look!

_They look over and see a giant King Kong-like gorilla golem!_

Gorilla: (Roaring)

Buzz: Uh-oh.

Sara: Nice monkey. Good monkey.

Stella: Hope he doesn't like cat food.

_The gorilla slams his fists into the ground making an Earthquake._

Gorilla: (Grunting)

Everyone: Whoa!

_Of course, Bullzeye, Ida & the dragons aren't affected as they could fly._

Arwen: How're we gonna stop banana-boy?

Aidan: That's a good question, lass, I'll let ye know when I come up with an answer.

Gorilla: (Screeching)

_Just then, an idea hit Garrett which felt like the gorilla's fist._

Garrett: (Grunts, growls)

Bowen: You O.K., lad?

Garrett: I'm fine, but an idea just hit me.

Drizzle: Do ideas look like monkey fists?

_Ignoring his sidekick, Garrett glides back onto the ground._

Garrett: It's time to fight fire with fire!

Charlotte: Right. Nidoqueen, go! Earthquake!

Garrett: Earthquake of the Dragon!

_Charlotte releases her Nidoqueen whom slams into the ground, combining with Garrett's earthquake, the ground splits taking the gorilla with it._

Gorilla: (Screeching)

Blazer: So long, Magilla.

Chimchar: Chimchar.

Squirtle: Squirtle!

J.P.: _Yay! Once again, the good guys kick butt!_

_In Sinister Tower…_

Draguanus: (Roars) What does it take to destroy those wretched ducks & accursed twerps?

Headmaster: They'll soon be outnumbered.

_Rock-Steady notices Bebop ate the last of the popcorn._

Rock-Steady: Hey! You greedy pig!

_He slams the bowl on Bebop's head, they begin fighting._

Cynley: That's enough, you idiots.

Wraith: I predict a dismal outcome in the final battle.

Spittor: Bet ya 5 bucks the good guys will get creamed.

Wraith: You're on.

_Meanwhile, the good guys are transported from another blinding light somewhere that looks very much like the Roman Coliseum._

Sara: Now where are we?

Buzz: If I know my geography, we're in the Roman Coliseum.

Drake: We're not gonna be fed to lions, are we?

Ripster: Of course not, that's just an urban myth.

Jab: Although, it was originally meant to hold matches where gladiators fought to the death.

Streex: Jab, you're still not helping.

Jab: Sorry.

Indy: Shh, listen.

_They hear faint noises, just then all the doors open to reveal over 100 Gladiators!_

Duke: Great Mother of Ducks!

Jen: C'mon, everyone, we can take them!

Everyone: (Cheering)

_The good guys begin fighting the gladiators, the TMNT & Fellowship use their Ninjitsu, the Ducks blast them with pucks and the Trainers dish out Pokemon attacks, the Street Sharks & Ex-Dinos use their brute strength as Swimmy & Leaper use their super-powers, Indy, Draco & Jen uses their gadgets and the Imaginary Gang use their special skills._

Indy: Heya!

_She leaps up and kicks a gladiator's head off, it turns out to be nothing more than a walking skeleton. The head hits Bloo's head._

Bloo: Ow! Watch it!

_As he rubs his head, he sees the skull._

Bloo: (Screams)

_He kicks it, it ends up with Draco._

Draco: Aah!

_He kicks it back to Bloo, they start kicking it back & forth like a soccer ball. That is until Bowen whacks it with his tail, it destroys a gladiator._

Draco: Thanks, Bowen.

Bowen: Don't mention it, lad.

_He then freezes a gladiator with his ice powers._

Nosedive: Whoa, talk about chillin' out.

_The Ducks use their freeze pucks as the Trainers use Ice attacks, just when the Gladiators get the upper hand, an enormous green dragon swooped down and crushed a lot of Gladiators._

Sara: Whoa…

_She looks up at the dragon whom looks like a European dragon from the "Dragonology" series, around her neck is a necklace with the Indigo Dragoness initials (I inside D)._

Stegz: Glad you could join us, Cordelia.

Cordelia: Don't mention it.

T-Bone: Everyone, this is our mascot, Cordelia.

Leonardo: No time to introduce ourselves. There's more to come!

_More gladiators show up, everyone starts fighting them off with the help of Cordelia. Soon, every gladiator is KO'd._

Duke: Whew! That did it.

Grin: I sense we're not done yet.

Louie: And I'm starting to be sure of it. Look!

_Everyone looks over and sees a 17 foot tall gladiator._

Everyone: Uh-oh.

Sara: Hey, if we can beat those smaller dudes, then we can surely beat this really big dude.

T-Bone: She's right, let's carnivate 'em!

_Everyone goes in for the attack on the big dude, the Turtles & Fellowship try their best but are less than successful._

Michelangelo: C'mon big guy, hit us with your best shot.

_That's just what he does is whack them with his huge hand, sending them to the ground._

Bright Eyes: You guys O.K.?

Leonardo: Yeah, we're fine.

Wildwing: Let us try now.

_The Ducks shoot explosive pucks at him, but that doesn't work either._

Nosedive: Aww man!

Jess: Not even that works!

Josh: Time for us now.

Trainers: Go!

_The Poke-Buddies dish out their greatest attacks; Charmander & Violet's Fire Blast, Squirtle's Hydro Pump, Bulbasaur's Solar Beam, Chimchar's FireSpin, Piplup's Ice Beam, Turtwig's Leaf Storm & Cyndaquil's Overheat. That also doesn't work.  
_

Sara: Cripes.

Bullzeye: Look out!

_They all dodge an incoming attack of energy blasts from his fingertips._

Wildwing: What's it take to defeat this guy?

Sara: He's gotta have a weakness.

Josh: Or else this will be one lame movie if the bad guys win.

J.P.: _Oh no, what're our heroes gonna do now? Wait, I should know, I'm the narrator. And just when all looks hopeless…_

_A door opens to reveal a shadowy character, at first the group can't make it out but it eventually becomes an ally to the Extreme Dinos._

Stegz: Archi?

Archi: You were expecting maybe Daredevil?

Bloo: (Exasperated groan) Where'd you come from?

Archi: The same way you did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important stuff to do.

Draco: Good luck, Archi.

_She goes to the giant gladiator and uses her cane as a cobalt to get on the gladiator's head._

Archi: Hmm, ah!

_She spots a grate on the back of the gladiator's head._

Archi: Indy! Toss me a Dragorang!

_Indy does so, Archi catches it and opens the grate with it. She then cuts the wires & such with it, the gladiator then starts to explode. Archi jumps off._

Archi: Whoa!

_Eduardo catches her in time. The gladiator falls apart in pieces._

Sara: All right! We did it!

_She & Charlotte high-five as the coliseum disappears and our heroes are back outside with their friends._

Drake: Hey, what kept you guys?

Josh: Eh, we ended up in a Super Smash Bros. world.

Sylvia: Ooh, I love Smash Bros.

Sara: Yeah, it's a classic. How'd it get to be night so quickly?

Charmander: Char?

Wildwing: Well, we'd better get going.

_Everyone takes the flying vehicles and off to Sinister Tower._

J.P.: _All right! Onto Sinister Tower!_


	17. Camping Out & Never Easy

A/N: Sorry about not putting up a note here, I thought I put one in here. Well, here's one now. There are references to "The Simpsons", the Foster's ep. "Camp Keep a Good Mac Down" and features the song "Never Easy" from the "Sonic Underground" ep. "Sonya's Choice". Enjoy!

Chapter 15, Camping Out w/"Never Easy":

J.P.:_ Our heroes are on their way to Sinister Tower in the night, and on the way, they introduce some a new face or 2._

_Spooky flies to Jen & Archi whom are flying on Cordelia's back._

Spooky: So Jen, you're a mechanic to the Ex-Dinos.

Jen: Sure am. I also have a teensy bit of a sugar rush.

Archi: (Scoffs) Teensy?

Jen: O.K., I have a really big sugar rush, I go nuts when I have too much sugar.

Spooky: Yeah, Mikey has a sweet tooth the size of Mt. Everest.

Michelangelo: I heard that!

Spooky: You were meant to!

Stella: (Snickers)

_The villains are watching, with a furious Bad Rap._

Bad Rap: (Roars) I can't believe it! Our giant gladiator should've destroyed them all if it weren't for that dragon and the blind hairless mammal!

Headmaster: Calm yourself, Bad Rap. They'll soon stop for even superheroes get tired.

_Spittor reluctantly pays 10 bucks to Wraith._

Spittor: (Grumbling)

Wraith: You lose. (chuckles tauntingly)

_Soon, the Aerowing, Turtle Blimp, Cordelia & the Ex-Dinos' vehicles land. Everyone boards off._

Sylvia: There it is. Sinister Tower.

Sara: All the way up there?

Stella: Yeah, can it wait 'til morning?

Ripster: That's the idea, we're gonna camp out.

Drake: All right, we're gonna go camping after all!

_Just then, Cordelia glows brightly and shrinks to her original form, a beautiful stuffy. Indy scoops her up._

Sara: Oh, Cordelia! You're so cute!

Cordelia: (Chuckles) So, who's gathering firewood & such?

T-Bone: Eduardo, you gather firewood while we make the campfire.

Eduardo: Okey-dokey.

_He goes off to find firewood while some put rocks in a circle._

Bullzeye: There. That should do it.

_Eduardo returns with firewood, he puts them in the center of the circled rocks, Charmander lights it with his flame. Some gather around it._

Sylvia: All right, we're finally camping.

Draco: Yeah. We went camping before, but _someone_ (turns to Bloo) messed everything up!

Bloo: Hey, was it my fault all the food was gone, Wilt nearly sank in quicksand, Coco nearly got eaten by a fish and Eduardo was terrified?

Everyone: Yes!

Bloo: All right, all right. Sheesh!

Drake: Well, since it's such a beautiful night, how 'bout a ghost story?

Swimmy: Yeah!

_So, Indy has the flashlight under her face which gives her a terrifying look._

Indy: And that's how much college will cost for Eilony.

Nosedive: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Sara: Works every time.

_Soon, everyone starts roasting marshmallows, some have one, others have at least a couple and Josh must have like a dozen or so._

Sara: Dude, are you really gonna eat all of those marshmallows?

Josh: They're not all for me.

Gosalyn: Who are the rest for then?

Josh: Who else?

_He takes his golden-brown marshmallow and gives a few to the Poke-Buddies._

Poke-Buddies: (Munching)

Josh: Mmm, yummy.

Eduardo: Si. Delicioso.

_Louie makes S'mores, he gives one to Turtwig._

Turtwig: (Munching)

Stella: Who knew this mission wouldn't be very easy?

Blazer: A lot of things weren't easy for any of us.

Stella: Nope.

Arwen: I suddenly feel a song coming on.

Charmander: Char.

_Eilony eats a S'mores and brings out her keyboard piano & Charlotte brings out Joanna's tambourine. Stella breaks out in song._

Stella: Why is it never easy for us? Why's the road that we travel always so rough? There's no easy choices, never clear-cuts. Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us?

_She's at a fork in the road, up ahead is a storm cloud._

Stella: We're standing at the crossroads once again with a storm up ahead and our backs to the wind. Got to reach down inside, try to find some strength.

_She's on top of a mountain cliff and looks below her, there's a river._

Stella: Another mountain to climb, another river to swim.

_She back in front of Eilony & Joanna._

Stella: Why is it never easy for us? Why's the road that we travel always so tough? No easy choices, never clear-cuts. Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us? Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us?

(Song ends)

_Stella, Eilony & Joanna sit back in front of the fire._

Phoebe: I really wish things weren't as difficult as they are now.

J.P.: _Don't we all? Well, onto the next chapter._


	18. Settling in for the Night

A/N: Ahh, now here's part 16 of "United Forces", where our heroes camp out for the night and get some little visitors, features another Pokemon from the upcoming Diamond & Pearl games. Some inspiration came from the "Foster's" ep. "Infernal Slumber" and "Pokemon: Jirachi Wish-Maker." Now, on with the show!

Chapter 16, Settling In for the Night:  
_After Louie has another S'mores, Squirtle puts out the fire with his Water Gun, that's when everyone starts setting up the sleeping bags._

Karissa: What? Me, sleep on the ground? You can't be serious.

Josh: Do ya have a choice?

Arwen: You could always sleep on a chair in the Aerowing.

Karissa: I'll sleep on the ground, thanks.

_Meanwhile, Bloo makes a 20 ft. long line._

Bullzeye: Bloo, might I ask what you're doing now?

Bloo: I'm drawing a line.

Spike: Well, we might've guessed that. But what's it for?

Bloo: It separates the boys' side from the girls' side.

Stegz: Oh brother.

Archi: Oh yeah, Bloo, you'd better stay on your side or else!

Wildwing: What's their problem?

T-Bone: Oy, Bloo & Archi just do not get along.

Sara: From the looks of it, they make me & Buzz look like a married couple.

_They look at each other for a second, but quickly turn away sticking their tongues out._

Both: Bleh!

Charmander/Chimchar: (Roll eyes)

_Most of the group such as the Turtles, Ducks, Dinos, Sharks, Dragons & Bends go to bed on one side of the Aerowing while the Fellowship, Trainers, Indy, Draco, Archi, Jen, Imaginary Gang, Cordelia, sidekicks, mascots, Drizzle, Triton, Nosedive, Slammu, Michelangelo & Bullzeye sleep on the other side with a line dividing the girls from boys much to the dismay of many._

Bloo: If any of you dare to cross our line, you'll pay deeply!

Coco: Coco-co-cocococo-coco-co! (Yeah well, ya better not wake us up at the butt-crack of dawn!)

Spooky: I still don't get what's with the line.

Bullzeye: Join the club.

Bloo: I told you no girls allowed on our side!

Archi: And no sexist creeps on our side either!

Wilt: I'm sorry but, why can't they come on our side?

Bloo: Because their ladies, you want to spend the night with a bunch of ladies?

Drizzle: Well, I…

Bloo yelling: LADIES BELONG IN THE LADIES' ROOM, NOT ON THIS ADVENTURE!

Indy: Give it a rest, Bloo!

Sara: And the only kind of guys allowed on our side are those who think Bloo's line-dividing idea is stupid.

Charlotte: Exactly.

Drizzle: Oh, in that case…

_He walks over to the girls' side, but he's stopped by Bloo._

Bloo: Hold it! Are ya blind? There's a line!

Drizzle: But they said…

Bloo: Don't believe what they said, we're guys and we belong…

_Suddenly, Jen walks up to like an inch away from the line._

Jen: Can it, Bloo! It's all right, Driz, you can stay on our side.

Drizzle: Really?

Bloo: No! Not really!

Jen: Shut up!

_She takes Drizzle in her arms, they go to the other girls._

Bloo: Eh well. Who needs him? We can still have fun, right guys?

Draco: I guess.

Bloo: What do ya mean, you guess?

Bullzeye: You dividing a line between us & the girls is a teensy bit immature.

Josh: Jeez, even I'm not that stupid.

Bloo: Watch it, buster!

_That's when they see Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin & Manaphy on the girls' side._

Bloo: (Screams)

Girls/Drizzle: (Laughing)

Bloo: Well, we can still have fun, even if the ancient Poke-Buddies are over there. Right?

(No answer)

Bloo: Right?

Boys: (Grumbling)

_They start going over to the other side._

Bloo: Hey! Hey! Where ya goin'?

Michelangelo: To the dudettes' side.

Louie: Where sexist morons aren't allowed.

Eduardo: Si, estupido.

_Soon, all the boys excluding Bloo are on the girls' side, playing with the 5 ancient Poke-Buddies._

Charmander: Char.

Mew: (Laughs)

Joanna: You're all so beautiful.

Celebi: Bi.

Violet: Char.

_Mew floats into Archi's arms, Celebi in Mikey's, Jirachi in Draco's, Shaymin is cuddled with Josh and Manaphy in Phoebe's._

Phoebe: Aww, you guys are so precious.

Eilony: (Pets Shaymin) Who might this one be?

Josh: That's Shaymin, Deoxys' Poke-Buddy, she can purify the area she's in, getting rid of pollution and turn it into a flowery field. Also, Jirachi can grant wishes.

Sara: Sweet. Maybe we should wish that the bad guys were defeated once & for all.

Bullzeye: Hey, these are wishes not miracles.

Sara: You're right, plus that'd be way to easy.

_Aidan comes to them._

Aidan: All righty, it's time for sleep. Why's Bloo over by himself?

Archi: Because he's a moron beyond all reason.

Aidan: Well, we should sleep now, anyway.

Wilt: Sure thing.

Everyone: (Agreeing)

Spooky: Hey, I'm a bat, I can keep watch or something.

_Spooky flutters to the Aerowing's wing and hangs upside-down there, while Aidan goes to Bloo._

Aidan: Y'know lad, ye can sleep over there if ye change your mind about Archi & other females.

Bloo: No way! I'm staying here.

Aidan: Whatever, lad. Good night.

Bloo: 'Night Aidan.

_Aidan returns to his side as Bloo gets into his sleeping bag, everyone on the smart people's side gets into theirs._

Spooky: Well, 'night everyone.

Drizzle: Night, Spooky.

Coco: Coco-coco-co. (See ya in the morning.)

Luna: Sleep tight.

Blazer: Don't let the bedbugs bite.

Draco: Uh-oh.

_Eduardo jumps up quickly._

Eduardo: (Gasps) Bedbugs? I no want to be eaten by creepy-crawly bugs.

Buzz: There's nothing to worry about, Ed. Bedbugs won't get you, know why?

Eduardo: No.

Buzz: 'Cause you're not in a bed, you're in a sleeping bag. O.K.?

Eduardo: Oh, gracias, senor Buzz. I feel mucho better.

Triton: Great, now how 'bout both of you go to bed.

Michelangelo: Don't you mean "Go to bag?"

Bullzeye: D'oh! Just go to sleep.

_Soon, everyone is fast asleep with Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Sheimi & Manaphy with them._

All: (Snoring)

Josh: (Sucking thumb)

Coco: (Clucking in sleep)

Wilt: Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry.

_Meanwhile, the bad guys are watching over this._

Headmaster: (Chuckles evilly) This is a perfect time to plan a kidnapping.

Vagarus: Kidnapping is one of my specialties. Fuji, Cynley!

Cynley: Yes, master?

Vagarus: Get the Harpies & Dire Wolves ready, we shall take the ancient Poke-Buddies, Deoxys, Darkrai and Mewtwo.

Draguanus: And you 3, get me Sara's Charmander.

Chameleon: Right away, boss.

Wraith: This will be like taking candy from a baby.

_Fuji & Cynley go off as Draguanus' goons teleport off. While Spooky keeps watch over things, he notices Bloo in his sleeping bag all upset._

Spooky: What's with you?

Bloo: I can't believe the others would dump me for a bunch of girls.

Spooky: You could always change your mind.

Bloo: No way.

Spooky: (Sputters) And I thought Luna was stubborn. Just sleep on it. 'Night.

Bloo: Night. I'll show them, they'll be sorry they ever messed with Blooregard Q. Kazoo!

Everyone: Bloo! Go to sleep!

Bloo: (Grumbles)

_He pulls his covers over his face._

J.P.: _Bloo, you really are an idiot beyond all reason._


	19. Kidnapped

A/N: Okey-dokey, here's part 17 where some Pokemon get kidnapped, it features a few other Pokemon from the upcoming games Diamond & Pearl. This one also features a surprise guest star at the near-end. Thanks again, hazlov2004 for your awesome comments. :-) Now, on with the show!

Chapter 17, Kidnapped!:

_Meanwhile, in an unknown valley, Mewtwo & his fellow Legendary Pokemon are watching over our heroes._

Mewtwo: (Chuckles) Well, our heroes are doing very well so far.

Deoxys: They are. I suddenly sense an evil presence nearby.

Darkrai: I do also.

_They look behind them and see Harpies coming in!_

Harpies: (Cackling & squawking)

Darkrai: Vagarus' harpies!

_Mewtwo tries throwing a Shadow Ball at them, but they're too swift & agile. They then throw lightning bolts at the 3 leaders._

All 3: Aah!

_They fall to the ground stunned, a second-in-command, Arseus tries to protect them, but the Harpies attack him too by throwing a lightning bolt at his chest._

Arceus: (Gasping)

_The harpies take the leaders in their talons and carry them off to Sinister Tower. The other Legendary Pokemon look on._

Latios: (Growls)

_He's about to save them with Dragon Breath, but his sister, Latias stops him._

Latias: (Shrilling)

_She informs him that he shouldn't for he might hit Mewtwo, Deoxys & Darkrai__, but they can warn the heroes._

Palkia: Also, Arceus has been hurt.

Dialga: Everyone, look here.

_All the legendary Pokemon turned to the screen and see Draguanus' goons & Vagarus' Dire wolves with our heroes. Charmander wakes up and sees them._

Charmander: (Trills)

_He's about to wake up the others, but Siege catches him and puts him in a fireproof burlap sack. Spooky looks over from his book and sees them._

Spooky: (Gasps)

_He's about to sound off an alarm, but Wraith appears on a cloud and puts a chloroform soaked cloth to his face._

Spooky: (Muffled words) Uhh…

Wraith: Nighty-night, batboy.

_Spooky has immediately been knocked out cold, yet he's still able to hold onto the wing. Some Dire Wolves catch Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin & Manaphy in burlap sacks._

Pokemon: (Muffled shouts)

Bloo: (Muttering under breath)

_Bloo peaks from the covers to see the Dire Wolves & Draguanus' goons._

Bloo: (Screams)

Everyone: Bloo! Go to sleep!

_Bloo does the next best thing: hide under his covers._

Siege: (Rolls eyes) Moron.

Chameleon: Why don't we snatch him too?

Wraith: We don't have any use for this pathetic excuse for an Imaginary Friend.

_They teleport back as the Wolves run back towards the tower. The next morning, everyone starts getting up._

Sara: (Yawns) Good morning, everyone.

Indy: Morning.

Stella: Huh?

_She notices Spooky unconscious._

Stella: Spooky?

Luna: Crikey.

_Drizzle morphs into a raven and shakes him awake._

Spooky: (Wakes up) Ohh…

Drizzle: Spooky, what happened? You look awful.

Spooky: I suddenly feel nauseous. (gags)

Drizzle: C'mon.

_They flutter back down where everyone else is._

Drake: Now, should we eat before we go?

Sara: Sounds good to me.

Sylvia: Yeah, there's food in a cooler in Bends' car.

Bends: Of course! (bops forehead) I had almost forgotten about that.

_He brings down his car which is in the Aerowing._

Draco: Hey, the ancient Poke-Buddies are gone.

Arwen: They probably went back to their bosses.

Sara: Wait a sec, Charmander is gone too.

Duke: I'm sure he's around.

Wildwing: It's unlike Charmander to just wander off in the middle of the night.

_Just when Bends pops the trunk of his car…_

Voice: (Ghostly howling)

Indy: What was that?

Bowen: I don't know.

Voice: (Ghostly howling)

_They look over and realize the noise is coming from Bends' car._

Slammu: Bends, something's possessed your car.

_Wildwing, Indy, Draco, T-Bone, Ripster, Leonardo, Sara, Stella & Aidan get in-front of everyone, prepared for battle._

Wildwing: Be careful, we don't know who or what is in there.

Stella: (Hisses) Speak for yourself or risk your life!

Voice: I like cereal.

_T-Bone lowers his brow and Indy & Draco slaps their foreheads in a pained gesture as they recognize that quote._

T-Bone: One guess.

_T-Bone opens the side door to reveal a certain pale yellow Imaginary friend._

Ex-Dinos, Indy, Draco, Archi, Jen & Imaginary gang: Cheese?!

Stegz: Cheese, what are you doing here? I dare not ask how he got here.

Leonardo: Someone you know?

Draco: Yeah, he belongs to my neighbor, Louise.

Jess: Cheese Louise?

Draco: Exactly.

Cheese: (Raspy inhale) I like chocolate milk.

Bends: Well, there's no chocolate milk but how 'bout this?

_He hands him a juice box of grape juice._

Cheese: Yay! I like chocolate milk!_  
_

_He drinks it while the teams discuss something._

Wildwing: All right. I have a feeling the villains are behind Charmander & the Ancient Poke-Buddies' disappearance.

Sara: That's what I thought.

_Just then, there's a message on Wildwing's comm._

Wildwing: Huh?

_He checks it, there's Dialga._

Dialga: Heroes, listen. Our leaders, Mewtwo, Deoxys & Darkrai have been kidnapped by the villains and Arceus has been hurt by them, we are not sure when he will wake up. But you must save the leaders.

Sara: You can count on us.

Wildwing: (Shuts off comm.) Let's move out!

_(Horn honks)_

_They look over and notice Cheese is in the driver's seat of Bends' car._

Pauline: I guess some of us should stay behind and do damage control.

Spooky: Not to mention, I don't feel terribly hot.

Sara: All right, Lance, Pauline, Sylvia, Drake, Bends, Arwen & Bloo will stay here.

Bloo: Why me?

Archi: Because you're suitable for this sort of job.

Bloo: (Moans)

Aidan: The rest of us are going to rescue Mewtwo & the others.

_The teams head off up the mountain to Sinister Tower while the others stay behind to take care of Spooky and damage control alias Cheese._

J.P.: _(Laughs) Archi's right, Bloo is pretty suitable for that job._

Bloo: Hey, shut up!

A/N: In case some of you are wondering, Cheese is the surprise guest star, I just couldn't resist putting him in here.


	20. Heroes Live Forever

A/N: Now, here's part 18 with a song my very good friend, Miss Machine suggested. I suppose it's my policy to update every Wendsday & weekend. And if you folks would, I'd like for you to check out the new chapter 7. Anyways, thanks to Miss Machine for he suggestion of song and hazlov2004 for the great comments. :-D Enjoy!

Chapter 18, "Heroes Live Forever":

_So, our heroes started off up the trail to Sinister Tower._

Blazer: So Archi, you say you could do this awesome thing called "ThunderClap".

Archi: Sure could. But I can't unless there's large amounts of energy to build up.

Blazer: Awesome.

Phoebe: And Jen, you have super-strength in your arm & leg.

Jen: Yup. And proud of it.

Luna: Bonzer. She's like Bunnie Rabbot from the "Sonic the Hedgehog" cartoon.

Jen: Yeah, these babies extend too.

Draco: Oh Jess, congrats on your engagement.

Jess: Thanks Draco.

Karissa: I'm still looking for a man.

Wilt: I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy someday, Karissa.

Karissa: Thanks, Wilt. I'm sure I will too.

Josh: In the meantime, you still got us.

Karissa: It's guys like you that make women afraid of getting married.

Indy: (Snickers)

_Meanwhile, the bad guys are watching them._

Bad Rap: Ooh-hoo, here come the Saurian Losers & their friends.

Headmaster: But they are so close to the Tower, they must be stopped somehow. And I have just the thing for it.

_He presses a button on his chair, just then, a huge mist is let out of the tower's tiptop. Meanwhile, Arceus is on a bed, in a coma, but can still tell the others what he sees in visions._

Arceus: No. No, they cannot.

Palkia: What is it, Arseus?

Arceus: A dark fog, out to stop our heroes.

Heatran: How can a fog stop them?

Arceus: This is not regular fog, it is to rob our heroes of their will & courage.

Cresselia: I think I know what to do.

_Back with our heroes, the fog hits them, they start acting weird, except Jen & Wind Chaser._

Duke: Whoa. Where'd this fog come from?

Aidan: I don't know.

Sara: Who even cares?

Buzz: It kills me to say, but I agree.

Stegz: It's impossible to go on now.

Jen: What? What're you talking about?

Drizzle: I'm just a little gremlin, I belong at my computer, surfing the web.

Garrett: Aye, we defeated a robot jellyfish, giants and a rock monkey. So what?

Wind Chaser: I don't believe what you are all saying.

Wildwing: I knew this was all hopeless from the beginning.

Indy: My gadgets, what good are they against a whole fleet of villains?

Draco: What could I do? I'm just a kid.

Swimmy/Leaper: (Whimpering)

_Everyone starts sitting down, lost in grief._

Jen: Hey, hey! You guys can't be serious!

Wind-Chaser: We can't quit now, we've gotten this far.

Bowen: No, it's hopeless, lass. Impossible.

_Jen & Wind-Chaser turn to the screen._

Jen: Hey, can we get a little help here?

J.P.: _No, I'm staying out of this one._

_Jen & Wind-Chaser continue to unsuccessfully get the others going, until…_

Cresselia: Listen, Jen Banner & Wind-Chaser, listen good before it gets to you.

_Jen & Wind-Chaser look over and see a hologram of Cresselia._

Wind-Chaser: You're one of the Legendary Pokemon.

Cresselia: Yes, Colonel Cresselia. You must listen to me, you have to remind the others that heroes live forever to cure them.

Jen: We must remind them.

Cresselia: Hurry before our heroes & the world are both lost.

_She disappears, Jen & Wind-Chaser look at each other & think._

Jen: Remind them that… Heroes Live Forever! That's it!

Wind-Chaser: What's it?

Jen: Crescelia said to remind them that heroes live forever. That's the name of a song I know.

Wind-Chaser: I don't think I know the words to it. Wait!

_She uses her magic powers to make Triton's karaoke set appear._

Jen: Sweet.

_After Jen puts her CD in, they stand next to each other, holding a microphone each._

Jen: All right, sister, let's do this thing!

Wind-Chaser: Listen up, everyone! Don't put yourselves down just yet!

All: Huh?

_Everyone looks over to the 2 and they begin the song as Wind-Chaser gives off her light power._

Jen: You are the light that shines in everyone. The truth is there for all to see. You are the voice that speaks to everyone. You're the heroes we all like to be.

Wind-Chaser: You live the dreams that lie within us all, with a passion that cannot be denied. You bring the whole world together as one. And we'll always be by your side!

Jen: And all the world will join in celebration!

Wind-Chaser: And all the world will share the joy you bring!

Jen: And all the power, the hope & inspiration!

Wind-Chaser: In all that glory that nations all will see!

Both: Heroes live forever! Heroes live forever! Always we'll remember, heroes live forever!

_It's working, the others are getting up one by one and the fog is disappearing._

_(Chorus: Since the dawn of history)_

Jen: Since the dawn of history!

_(Chorus: Searching for a destiny)_

Wind-Chaser: And searching for a destiny!

(_Chorus: Be there that we can be_)

Jen: Be there that we can be…

(_Chorus: Be there that we can be_)

Both: Heroes!

Jen: Heroes…

Wind-Chaser: Live forever! Heroes…

Jen: Live forever!

Both: Always we'll remember, heroes live forever!

Jen: Heroes live forever! Yeah!

Both: Heroes live forever! Always we'll remember, heroes live forever!

_The fog begins lifting and our heroes return to reality._

_(Chorus: Heroes)_

Jen: (Vocalizing)

_(Song ends)_

Drizzle: Thanks a lot you 2.

Josh: Yeah, we don't know what came over us.

Jen: It was that weird fog, it made you guys think that you weren't good heroes.

Wind-Chaser: But I know you are, we all are terrific heroes.

Sara: Well, the bad guys thought wrong if that's what'll stop us.

Windwing: Yeah. Now, let's move.

_The good guys continue on their way up the trail to Sinister Tower._

Jab: What I don't get is how come it didn't affect you 2?

Jen: Probably because I'm somewhat of a cyborg, it takes longer for that to get to me.

Wind-Chaser: And I do have powers over light.

Ripster: What truly matters is we're back to normal and saving the others.

_A minute of silence and…_

Triton: Hey, wasn't that my karaoke set you were using?


	21. Booby Trapped Moat

A/N: Now here's chapter 19, it introduces another of Vagarus' henchmen, Sirius and pet krakens. Some bits were inspired by "Shrek", a "DuckTales" ep. called "The Curse of Castle McDuck" and an ep. of "SpongeBob" called "Survival of the Idiots". At first, I wanted to put in a bit a lot like in a "Private SNAFU" cartoon but I didn't get it in there. Oh well, maybe in one of the future chapters. It was my friend, Miss Machine's idea for who should be kidnapped. Thanks, M.M.! And thanks hazlov2004 for all your great comments. :-D Enjoy!

Chapter 19, Booby Trapped Moat:

_Our heroes continue up the trail, the bad guys see this on their 4-screen TV._

Headmaster: Aurgh! That fog cost a fortune to create!

Paradigm: Not to worry, headmaster. They'll soon get to the moat and then, we'll be waiting. (chuckles evilly)

_Meanwhile, the good guys are coming and that's when the Seaviats & Vagarus' water henchman, Sirius the sea-bishop see them._

Killamari: Ohh, here they come.

Sirius: Now, to do what we came here to do.

_They go off and to the rickety bridge across the moat, they start sabotaging it such as half-cutting the rope on the other side and making the middle step weak._

Slash: There, that should do the job nicely.

Repteel: Uh-oh. C'mon, let's split.

_They go back into the tower as the good guys arrive, Stella & Aidan look above a large boulder at the evil-looking tower._

Stella: There it is, Sinister Tower.

Sara: How do we get in?

Dotty: Easy, we just go strait to the door.

_He trots off towards the tower, but…_

Donatello: Dotty, wait!

Dotty: Whoa!

_He suddenly stops at the edge of the moat and a few pebbles fall in, revealing at least a dozen or so Pygmy Krakens._

Krakens: (Bubbly growling)

Dotty: (Whimpering)

_Everyone else comes and sees the moat._

Sara: Oh boy, if any of us fell in, it won't be pretty.

Luna: Right-O, we'll be a shrimp on the Barbie.

Karissa: Yeah, I don't care for squids.

Bowen: Those be Pygmy Krakens, sort of the little cousins to the Krakens.

Draco: Here's a bridge we can take.

_Everyone turns to Draco, he's at the rickety bridge._

Jess: Is it safe?

Nosedive: Looks safe to me.

T-Bone: But, just to be safe… (turns to Bullzeye) Bullzeye, you & the Dragons take the Poke-Buddies & super-critters.

Bullzeye: Right.

Jen: I'm taking my air-board.

Indy: Ditto.

Jab: I'm gonna use my jetpack.

Ripster: All righty, looks like the rest of us are taking the bridge.

_Meanwhile, in the Legendary Pokemon base, Arceus sees this in a vision._

Arceus: Our heroes have made it to Sinister Tower, but they must cross the moat.

Heatran: I have a bad feeling about this.

Arceus: Yes, Major Heatran, the Seaviates & Sirius have booby-trapped it.

Palkia: I do hope our heroes know about this soon.

_Leo, Nosedive & Archi are crossing the bridge as the Dragons, Bullzeye, Drizzle (whom morphed into a raven), Jen, Indy & Jab fly across._

Archi: There's something that doesn't seem right about this bridge.

Bullzeye: Like what?  
Archi: I'm not sure yet…

_She suddenly taps the middle step with her staff, the step is the one that had been messed with._

Archi: Hold it, this middle step here is nearly broken.

Leonardo: How can you tell?  
Archi: I can sense it. We'd better step over it.

_They do so, and get to the other side all right where the MagiDragons, Bullzeye, PokeBuddies, Drizzle, Super-Critters, Jen & Indy are._

Leonardo: Whew. We made it. Nice work, Archi.

Nosedive: Yeah, how'd you know that step was loose?  
Archi: I was trained to sense things like that.

Indy: And I just found another thing about this bridge.

_She notices the rope is nearly cut._

Indy: This looks like it could give way any second.

Leonardo: She's right. (snaps fingers)

_He cuts the rope with his katana and then ties it back together._

Leonardo: There, that should hold up for a while.

_Soon, everyone else starts crossing few at a time, as long as they remember to jump over the bad step. Soon, the fifth batch which consumes in Josh, Ripster & Wilt. Josh suddenly gets dizzy._

Josh: Ohh, I don't think I could make it.

Wilt: Sure you can, Josh.

Ripster: Just don't look down.

_The 3 start walking across, Josh taking little baby steps at a time._

Josh: Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down…

_But after Ripster steps over the bad step, Josh unintentionally steps on it, the board cracks out and falls down into the moat with Josh looking._

Josh: (Yelps) Ripster, I'm lookin' down!

Wilt: Keep going and take deep breaths.

Josh: (Slowly inhaling & exhaling)

_They soon make it to the other side._

Eilony: You made it!

Josh: We did? (notices he's on solid ground) Yeah, we did. (swoons, faints)

Aidan: Is he all right?

Duke: Eh, he'll be fine.

_Back on the other side…_

Weaver: Now's when someone starts swinging the bridge, huh?

Draco: Dude, you do that and you're fish bait.

Weaver: I knew that.

Tanya: C'mon.

_So, they went off over the bridge followed by the others 3 by 3, when it gets to the eighth group consisting of Phoebe, Charlotte & Eduardo…_

Charlotte: Hurry Pheeb.

Phoebe: I'm going as fast as I can.

_Just then, she slips through the missing step and is hanging for dear life!_

Phoebe: (Screams)

Charlotte: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Help, Eduardo! Charlotte! Help!

Eduardo: We save you! Hang on!

_He starts pulling on the rope, but it cracks and Phoebe starts plummeting towards the moat._

Phoebe: (Screams)

_But Bullzeye swoops down and saves her, only to get his foot caught by a Kraken's main tentacle._

Bullzeye: Hey! Let go of me, you arrow-headed slug!

_Just then, Draco took out a freeze arrow and fired, it hit the Kraken, froze it which forces it to free Bullzeye._

Kraken: (Screeches)

_Bullzeye returns to the other side to the others._

Phoebe: Thanks Bullzeye.

Bullzeye: Don't mention it.

_He starts scratching his ankle where the Kraken grabbed him._

Wilt: You O.K.?

Bullzeye: Yeah, the place where that thing grabbed me itches like nuts.

Bowen: Oh yes, Kraken suckers are like 4 mosquito bites in one. They'll go away in no time.

_And so, the others crossed the bridge, until all that are left are Sara, Louie & T-Bone._

Sara: All right, here goes nothing.

_She, Louie & T-Bone start crossing, but just then, the rope is giving away!_

Dotty: Uh-oh!

_Just when the rope breaks, Dotty grabs it with his teeth._

Sara/T-Bone: Whoa!

Dotty: (Growling)

_He tries his hardest to keep the bridge atop, but the rope breaks again making the bridge's side gives away, as T-Bone hangs on with Sara holding onto his waist and Louie hangs onto hers._

Sara: (Screams)

Indy: Sara! Louie! T!

Louie: Help!

Leonardo: Hang on, we'll save you!

T-Bone: What does it look like we're doing?

_Bowen, Wind-Chaser & Garrett swoop down and grab the 3; Bowen takes Louie, Wind-Chaser takes Sara and Garrett hoists T-Bone._

Sara: Whew! Thanks guys.

Bowen: Don't mention it, lassie.

_The group gets to the other side with the rest._

Wildwing: You guys all right?

T-Bone: Aside from a wedgie, I'm fine.

Louie: Wedgies get me all the time, it's a curse.

_Squirtle uses his Water Gun to revive the still fainted Josh._

Josh: (Spitting) What's up? Did I miss anything?

Sara: Not much, let's get a move on to rescue the Ancient Pokemon & Charmander.

_Archi is walking backwards but then steps on a pebble which opens a secret door and she gets trapped in it._

Archi: Oh!

Stegz: You say somethin', Archi?

_Everyone sees that she's disappeared._

Stegz: Archi!  
Mallory: Where'd she go?

Buzz: She just vanished.  
Archi: I'm behind the wall!

_Wildwing uses the Mask and finds her._  
Wildwing: She's behind there all right.

Tanya: She must've stepped through a secret door.

_Indy finds the odd pebble which is really the button that opens the door._

Indy: And I think I found what opens it.

Buzz: (Presses pebble) It's stuck and won't open.

_Bullzeye pushes the wall._

Bullzeye: (Grunts) It won't budge.

Josh: Here, let me try.

_He gets to the front of the door, spits on his hands and…_

Josh: Open sesame. I did all I can do.

Draco: (Slaps forehead) Hang on, Archi. We'll waltz into the tower and rescue you from there!

Grin: But it won't be very easy.

_As the heroes go towards the front door, Archi is behind the wall, but a shadowy character appears behind her. She senses them._

Archi: (Gasps)

_They grab her from behind and carry her off._

J.P.: _Aww man! I hope our heroes can save Archi in time!  
_


	22. I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts

A/N: Here's chapter 20 where our heroes enter the Labrynth and another ends up being captured, also features a song & dance number. The song is from Monty Python and was suggested by my very good friend, Miss Machine. Thanks, M.M.! And thanks, hazlov2004 for your great comments! Enjoy!

Chapter 20, Inside Sinister Tower w/ "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts":

J.P.: _As we left off, Archi had been kidnapped by the villains and the heroes must save her along with the Ancient Pokemon & Charmander._

_They find themselves in a maze with walls at least 15 ft tall._

Sara: Uh-oh.

Triton: If I didn't know better, we're in a very large maze.

Charlotte: What was your first clue, Sherlock?

Josh: Hold on, I have an idea. I'll get on the edge and find it from there.

Wilt: I don't think so, I'm sorry but the walls are too narrow, you won't be able to stand there for very long.

Josh: Wait a sec, Wilt, you're really tall, maybe you can see over.

Bullzeye: Also the Dragons & I can fly.

Tanya: Maybe Wildwing & Sara can use the Mask & Cap.

_They try but there's nothing but static._

Sara: Aw cripes.

Wildwing: The Mask isn't working.

Sara: Neither is the Cap, there must be something interfering with it.

Coco: Coco-co-coco-co-coco-coco. (And that something maybe the bad guys.)

_Wilt raises up with the support of Grin, he looks around and sees in a few places, not-friendly-looking harpies._

Wilt: Uh-oh.

Bullzeye: What?

Wilt: In a few places are some half-woman, half-bird creatures, I'm sorry but I don't like their looks.

Aidan: Harpies.

Wilt: They probably don't take kindly to cheaters like what we're doing.

Indy: I'm with Wilt.

Triton: Aw, chill Indy & Wilt, we can handle those featherbrains. Just stand by me and I'll lead ya out.

_He flies up and leads the heroes through the maze, but just as our heroes turn right, something swoops up from the other side and pounces on Triton!_

Triton: Ack!

Drizzle: Triton!

_The creature turns out to be a harpy, she is on Triton._

Triton: Hey! Get off me!

Harpy: We don't take kindly to cheaters.

Wilt: I'm sorry but I told you.

Sara: Who's "we"?

Harpy: My sisters & I whom are scattered throughout the labyrinth. But, I'll make a little wager, you answer a question and I'll spare your friend.

Buzz: Jeez, I don't know. What if we get it wrong?

Wildwing: We don't have a choice. We accept.

Harpy: Very well, who is the actress who played Fran Garrison in "The Ugly Dachshund"?

Buzz: Oh! I know this one. Suzanne Pleshette.

Harpy: You're right. Beginner's luck. But be wary, the Headmaster will string ye on barbed wire to make a necklace for a harpy!

_She flies off and Triton gets back up. But she turns back to them._

Harpy: Oh, and you only have 15 minutes to find the exit or else… (makes slicing sound)

_She goes back to her spot._

Sara: You all right?

Triton: Yeah, I'm fine.

Aidan: We'll just have to keep moving, we only have 15 minutes to get out of here. And no cheating such as blasting the wall down or flying above it.

Josh: Or climbing on the wall's edge or using your tall friends to see above it.

Aidan: Them too. Or else risk losing someone.

Leonardo: Let's keep moving.

_The heroes keep moving. Meanwhile, Arseus sees this in his visions._

Arseus: Our heroes have made it past the moat, but now they must face the Labyrinth.

Giratina: If they can make it past the moat, then they can master the Labyrinth.

Arseus: You are right, General Giratina, we must have faith in our heroes.

Heatran: We must also hope they do not lose another comrade.

Arseus: That we must hope too, Major Heatran.

_Back in the maze, our heroes are still going on, with _Blazer_'s nose to keep them away from Harpies._

Blazer: (Sniffing) Uh… (sniffs) left.

_They all turn left as _Blazer_ continues to sniff out the harpies' whereabouts. But they come to the middle with an upon another unpleasant surprise; 9 Foot Soldiers, 17 Hunter Drones, 11 Raptor Bots, 4 Shark Bots, 6 Harpies and 6 Dire wolves._

Josh: Uh-oh.

Phoebe: We're surrounded.

Leonardo: Not for long. I have an idea.

_He gathers the Fellowship leaders, Mikey, Josh, Nosedive, Joanna, Jen, Super-Critters, Triton & Drizzle._

Jen: Gotcha.

_The group turns back to the robots & creatures._

Josh: Hey robo-creeps.

Triton: And feather-faces & dog-breaths!

Dire wolves: (Growling)

Drizzle: Time to start the music, guys.

_He hands Swimmy a quarter, he goes to a jukebox and picks the song. It plays as our heroes dance & play with the bad guys, also singing along with the song._

_("I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts" plays)_

Jen: Down at an English fair, One evening I was there.

Josh: When I heard a showman shouting Underneath the flare:

_While they dance & play with the bad guys, the others make their escape but leaving a trail of string for the others to find them. Triton & Mikey do the can-can with some Foot Ninjas & Harpies._

Triton: Hoi've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' coconuts. There they are a-standin' in a row.

Both: Big ones, small ones, some as big as yer 'ead!

_They bash the Foot Ninjas and Harpies heads together._

Michelangelo: Give 'em a twist (twists the arm of a Foot Soldier), a flick o' the wrist (socks a Harpy), that's what the showman said.

_Joanna & Josh are doing the Polka, first with each other._

Joanna: Hoi've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' coconuts. Hevery ball yer throw will make me rich.

_They then switch to a Drone & a Raptor Bot._

Josh: There stands me wife, the idol of me life, singin' "roll a-bowl a ball, a penny a pitch!

_They bash the robots together._

Everyone: Singin' roll a-bowl a ball, a penny a pitch! Singin' roll a-bowl a ball, a penny a pitch!

Drizzle rolls R's: Roll a-bowl a ball, roll a-bowl a boll, singin' roll a-bowl a ball a penny a pitch!

_They continue to keep the robots & creatures occupied by dancing around with them and beating them up along the way. As Luna continues to dance with a wolf, Belle & the Beast dance across the screen for 3 seconds then disappear. Meanwhile, the others get to the end of the Labyrinth._

Wildwing: Everyone still in one piece?

Donatello: Yeah, we're all right.

Stegz: What's keeping the others?

Streex: The song isn't done yet.

Wind-Chaser: Very catchy one too.

_Back with the others, they're still keeping the robots & creatures busy with their song & dance number._

Everyone: I've got a lo-ve-ly bunch of coconuts.

Drizzle: They're lovely!

Blazer_ bashes a Shark Bot into a Harpy while he & Jen are square dancing._

Everyone: There they are a standing in a row.

Drizzle: One, two, three, four.

_As he counts, he knocks out some robots._

Everyone: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head.

Drizzle: And bigger.

_He has Swimmy stand on his shoulders while Leaper stands on Swimmy's, they knock a drone's head off._

Everyone: Give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said.

Triton: Now that hoi've got a lo-ve-ly bunch of coconuts.

Everyone: La-da-de-da-da.

_As everyone else sings, they bash some robots._

Nosedive: Hevery ball you throw will make me rich.

Everyone: Have a banana.

_Phoebe shoves a banana in a wolf's mouth._

Michelangelo: There stands me wife, the idol of me life, singin' roll a-bowl a ball, a penny a pitch!

Jen: All together now!

Everyone: Singin' roll a-bowl a ball, a penny a pitch!

Stella: Harmony!

_She pounces on a Harpy._

Everyone: Singin' roll a-bowl a ball, a penny a pitch!

Joanna rolling R's: Roll a-bowl a ball…

Everyone: Roll a-bowl a ball…

Jen: Singin' roll a-bowl a ball, a penny a pitch.

_As they destroy the last robots and knock out the last Harpies & dire wolves, they dance Irish jig style one-by-one out the left side of the maze where the string starts. Josh, whom is last, stops for a moment before he leaves._

Josh: Singin' roll a-bowl a ball, a penny a pi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-itch.

_(Song ends)_

_He's then grabbed by the back of his shirt collar and yanked back by Triton's claws._

Triton: Whew! What a workout.

Joanna: Yeah, I think we took pretty good care of those guys.

Nosedive: Now, let's get going.

Josh: Yeah, before I get that song stuck in my head.

_The group heads off, but someone catches Drizzle's attention._

Voice: Psst! Drizzle.

_He turns his head and sees in a corner, his human friend, Pauline._

Drizzle: Pauline, what're you doing here?

Pauline: The bad guys captured me & the others. C'mon, if we hurry, we could free them. (picks up Drizzle)

Drizzle: Well, all right. But what about the others?

Pauline: Don't worry about them, they're…

_She suddenly morphs and turns out to be the Chameleon!_

Chameleon: Suckers!

Drizzle: Hey! You're…

_He gets his mouth covered by Chameleon as he teleports out of there. Meanwhile, the others get to the rest of the heroes._

Leonardo: Everyone here?

Josh: Should be.

Triton: Hold on, where's Drizzle?

Joanna: Drizzle? Driz, where are ya?

Nosedive: It's like he disappeared into thin air.

Bowen: Hang on, I'll get a fix on where he is.

_He uses his magic to create a bubble which shows where Drizzle is; he & Charmander are tied & gagged together._

Sara: Uh-oh, he & Charmander are in trouble.

Wildwing: Where are they?

Bowen: On the third floor.

Leonardo: Then that's where we're going.

J.P.: _So, our heroes continue bravely into Sinister Tower to rescue their friends, Archi, Drizzle & Charmander. I hope they're successful._


	23. SuperRescue

A/N: At last, I finished part 21, there are references to "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp", and a lot of it spoofs "Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark", inspired by the beginning of "The Simpsons" ep. "Bart's Friend Falls in Love".

Chapter 21, Super Rescue:

J.P.: _As we left off, our heroes are off to rescue their friends from the bad guys of Sinister Tower._

_They get to a door and open it; it's all empty._

Spike: This is it?

Sara: I don't know, it's too quiet. What if there are more booby traps?

J.P.: _That's right, if you're a boob, you'll surely be trapped._

Josh: Hey shut up, no one asked you. I'm not a boob, so I won't be trapped. Nyah!

_He makes a face where he pulls back the sides of his lips with his fingers and sticks out his tongue._

Wildwing: Knock it off, Josh. There's no tellin' what maybe in there.

Raphael: Looks all right to me.

_He steps out but he accidentally steps on a button which lets a blast of flame out of the wall._

Raphael: Whoa!

Leonardo: Raphael!

_Fortunately, Raph didn't get hurt, Gosalyn, Stuie & Buzz come to the button._

Gosalyn: Whoa, check it out.

Stuie: I knew this place had booby traps.

_He presses the button and the flame came out of the wall._

Gosalyn: What do we do now?

Buzz: I'm thinking, I'm thinking.

Stuie: I see another one.

_They see 20 ft. away another button._

Buzz: I've got it, Indy, throw one of your Dragorangs at the button there.

Indy: Right.

_Indy tosses out a Dragorang, it hit the button and a huge mace shot out of the wall._

Everyone: (Gasps)

Duke: Ooh mama, that would've hurt.

Sara: Well, one thing's for sure, Drizzle & Charmander are on the next floor.

Buzz: So…

_He pushes Sara ahead._

Buzz: Why don't you retrieve 'em? Charmander's your Pokemon.

Sara: My thought exactly.

_She walks off._

Buzz: Huh?

Mallory: Sara, don't! It's probably too dangerous!

Sara: Do you honestly think I care? That's my best friend in there. Hey, I made a rhyme.

_She goes off, bravely. She heads up the stairs._

J.P.: _Man, I hope she knows what she's doing._

_She makes it up the stairs to the next floor, opens the door and sees at the end Drizzle & Charmander tied & gagged together._

Sara: Aha.

_She tiptoes towards them, circling anything that may give off noise or set off another booby trap, the gremlin & Pokemon see her._

Both: (Muffled)

_She gets to them and after looking from left to right, grabs them._

Sara: (Removes gagging bandanas) You guys O.K.?

Drizzle: It's a trap!

Sara: What?

_They see an enormous boulder coming out of the wall._

Sara: Uh-oh!

_(Indiana Jones theme plays)_

_She runs down the stairs with the boulder right behind her, she beats the boulder and gets to the room which just grew a few walls separating it from the others. Sara slips under & over some obstacles and almost barely dodges the arrows shooting out of the wall. She then swings around before falling into a pit of venomous snakes._

Sara: Whoa!

Snakes: (Hissing)

_She races towards the door before it closes down, when it's nearly 2 feet to the floor, Sara slides under it to the others._

Eilony: Sara!

Sara: Uh-oh!

_She notices her hat slipped off, she reaches under the closing doors and grabs her hat at the last second._

Sara: Whew!

Josh: Whoa! What a close call.

Jess: Yeah, sweet Indiana Jones type rescue.

_Buzz embraces his fellow Trainer._

Buzz: (Sobs) Oh Sara, I was so worried you wouldn't make it!

Drizzle muffled: Dude, I can't breathe.

Charmander muffled: Charman.

Buzz: Oh, sorry. (loosens grip) But Sara, I'm so glad you & the guys are all right!

_But his joy quickly turns to fake anger._

Buzz: You lamebrain! What were you thinkin'? You nearly gave me a heart attack!

Sara: (Laughs)

Buzz: I always wanted to do that.

Leonardo: All right, enough fooling around, let's keep going.

_Buzz unties Drizzle & Charmander, the gremlin hops on Triton's shoulder as the Pokemon leaps onto Sara's._

J.P.: _And so, they carry on. Hey, I wonder how Archi's doing._

_Fades to Archi in the bad guys' brig in a cell, Haxx & Chameleon are tormenting her._

Haxx: Well, if it isn't Mini Daredevil.

Chameleon: What a way to go, stuck in a cell and helpless to help your friends.

Both: (Laugh)

_But their laughter soon fades when they notice that Archi is ignoring them, which she's been doing since she's been captured._

Haxx: Jeez, she hasn't said a word since she got here.

Chameleon: Yeah, she's no fun.

_They leave as Archi continues to meditate._

Archi: (Gasps)

_She suddenly gets a voice in her head as Arceus has reached to her._

Arceus: _Archi._

Archi: Arceus.

Arceus: _You must not let whatever the villains say put you down._

Archi: You're right, I mustn't. But they're right about one thing, how can I help the others while I'm in here?

Arceus: _If you believe in yourself enough, then you can do anything. You did so to communicate with me._

Archi: You're right. I can do anything.

Arceus: _Listen, Mewtwo & the others are in great danger, they are to be drained of their powers._

Archi: I must tell the others. But how do I get out?

Arceus: _I am sure you will figure that out soon. Now, farewell and good luck._

_His presence fades away as Archi gets back up and tries to figure out a way out. It then hits her._

Archi: I've got it! I can feel there's enough energy in here to do ThunderClap.

J.P.: _Oh boy, Archi's gonna use ThunderClap to bust out of there. But we'll just have to see that in the next chapter._


	24. Captured

A/N: I thought I put a note in here when I edited this. Man, every story I put up always has a mistake or so. Well, anyways, thanks to Miss Machine for her suggestions on much of these scenes, I got the bit at the near-end from a "Freakazoid!" ep. which was inspired by the Jerry Lewis Telethon. It also mentions a few cast members play a few characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 22, Captured!:

J.P.: _As we left off, Archi is about to use ThunderClap to bust out but…_

_While she's charging up ThunderClap, she suddenly stops._

_(Voices conversing faintly)_

Archi thinking: What're they sayin'?

_In the next room, the bad guys are discussing._

Shredder: Perfect, we'll capture those whom have been left behind.

Vagarus: Then hold them for ransom and when the heroes come to rescue them, they'll be forced to surrender to us.

Bad guys: (Laughing)

_Little do they realize that Archi has heard them._

Archi to screen: I have excellent hearing, when you've lost one sense, your others become stronger.

_Meanwhile, the others whom were left behind, i.e. Bends, Sylvia, Drake, Arwen__, Spooky, Bloo, Pauline & Lance are merely minding their own business._

Drake: I wonder what's taking the others.

Sylvia: Beats me. (eats corn nuts) But they'll be back soon.

Bends: How ya feelin', Spook?

Spooky: I've been better.

Bloo: Well, the others better get back soon 'cause standing around like this is so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o boring.

All: (Roll eyes)

_Arwen__ returns with a batch of mint leaves._

Arwen: Well, a few more of these and you'll be as good as new.

Spooky: Thanks, Wen.

_While he sniffs the mint leaves, Bloo wanders off and suddenly sees Bebop, Rocksteady, Siege, Wraith, Chameleon, Cynley, Fuji & Killamari!_

Bloo: (Gasps)

_Cuts to the others, Bloo just runs in._

Bloo: (Screaming)

Arwen: What's the matter now?

Bloo: (Babbling nonsensical gibberish)

Bends: What the heck are you talking about?

Cynley: Surprise!

_The bad guys show up and the others notice them._

Drake: Uh-oh!

_The bad guys are able to grab the others, in spite of _Arwen_, Spooky & Drake's effort, they were still captured._

Chameleon: Oh boy, the bosses are sure gonna be proud of us.

_They teleport to the dungeon in Sinister Tower, where they toss Bloo & Spooky in the same cell as Archi, Bends, Lance & Drake in another cell and shackle Pualine & Arwen__ to the wall, they have Sylvia._

Pauline: What're you going to do with us?

Killamari: I don't know about the rest of you, but your friend here has a date with Dr. Paradigm.

Sylvia: Oh crud. Lemme guess, he's gonna try and take my power?

Fuji: Correct, you get a prize; by sundown, you, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Darkrai & the Ancient Poke-Buddies have your power taken away, even if it does mean draining you of your life-force.

Cynley: (Shoves Fuji) Shut up!

Drake: You release Sylvia, Mewtwo & the others, you goons!

_But they don't listen to him and take Sylvia into the other room._

Spooky: Great, now what do we do?

Archi: Don't worry, I'm gonna bust out of here and get the others, also tell 'em about the bad guys' plan.

Bends: All right.

Bloo: Please, how're you gonna get out of here?

Archi: Easy.

_She resumes charging up Thunder Clap and busts the door down._

Lance: Sweet.

Archi: I need you guys to cover me and don't tell 'em where I've gone.

_She puts the door back up and uses a rope to go out the window, then begins her search for the others. She senses them on the seventh floor._

Archi: Bingo.

_While the heroes are fighting what appear to be cybernetic clones of the henchmen._

Sara: Arbok, Poison Sting!

Arbok: Charbok!

_She uses her Poison Sting attack and destroys one of the robots, but it just rebuilds itself._

Sara: What the?

_Indy then notices the video cameras in the wall, she throws a Dragorang and destroys all of them in one throw._

Josh: Sweet.

Coco: Coco.

_The bad guys' TVs all go out._

Cynley: Hey!

Duchess: Blasted Dragoness!

Bad Rap: Well, that furless mammal and her friends will get what's coming to them.

Vagarus: Unfortunately, we can't see it.

_Back on floor seven, Archi comes busting in and fights off the robots. Draco then notices a rebuild on/off switch on the robots. He uses a Dragorang to throws the switch and destroys the robot with an explosive arrow._

Bullzeye: Sweet work, Draco, how'd ya prevent that thing from rebuilding itself?

Draco: I found an on/off switch on one.

Duke: Pretty slick work, kid.

Archi: Allow me.

_She uses her great speed to throw the switches on the robots, the Ducks use explosive pucks to dispose of them._

Nosedive: Whoo! Nothing but scrap metal.

Stegz: Archi, you're free!

Archi: Yeah. Listen, the bad guys are gonna drain Mewtwo & the others of their power also take Sylvia's power while draining her life-force.

Jab: (Growls) No one tries to destroy my sister except me!

Archi: Also, hold the others whom were left behind up for ransom so you guys would surrender.

Leonardo: They can think again. Let's go!

_They all get to the next door and Wildwing uses pucks to bust open the roofs to the next floors then use grappling hooks to get up there. Meanwhile, Dragaunus & Vagarus come to the holding cells and find Archi gone and the window open._

Draguanus: WHAT?! Where is the blind girl?

Vagarus: And why is the window open?

Drake: Like we'd tell.

Bloo: Yeah, we wouldn't spill the beans about Archi using Thunder Clap to tell the others… (covers mouth)

Vagarus: Tell them what?

Bloo: Nothing.

Spooky: Bloo…

Draguanus: You'd better tell, or else.

Bloo: Or else what?

Vagarus: Or say good-bye to your beloved paddleballs.

Bloo: No! No!! Not my beloved paddleballs! (cries)

Draguanus: Then tell us, what she plans to tell the others.

Bloo: She plans to tell them that you guys are gonna drain the Legendary Pokemon & Sylvia of their powers by sundown and…

Bends: Bloo, don't!

Vagarus: Go on…

Draguanus: Or else, bye-bye paddleballs.

Bloo: And tell them about your ransom idea!

Draguanus: (Chuckles evilly) Perfect.

_The 2 leave, everyone turns angrily to Bloo._

Bloo clueless: What?

_Meanwhile, the heroes have gotten to the thirteenth floor, just when they all walk out, all the henchmen appear._

Bebop: (Snorts) Hey Shellbacks!

Leonardo: It's Bebop & Rock-Steady!

Donatello: And all the other henchmen.

Cynley: You're not going to save your friends nor the Legendary Pokemon.

Chameleon: Yeah, we know all about your little plan.

Archi: How'd you know?

Wraith: Let's just say a little "Bloo"-bird told us.

Sara: Bluebird?

Bullzeye: Uh-oh.

Archi: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_Cuts to the outside of Sinister Tower as Archi's yell is still heard. Fades to all the heroes inside the cells of Sinister Tower as Fuji, Spittor & Chameleon lock them up._

Mallory: Jeez, all this just to save a dumb toy. I swear, Bloo.

Bloo: But they're my paddleballs.

Archi: What's more important, a toy you can't play or your friends' lives?

Wildwing: That's enough, you guys.

Josh: Arguing is the last thing we need to do.

Chameleon: What would it matter? These bars can withstand anything.

Fuji: So, you can't escape no matter what you do. Besides, we took away all your weapons & PokeBalls.

Spittor: And sundown is only 15 minutes away. (chuckles)

Fuji: So, later.

_The 3 bad guys leave, then Triton comes up._

Triton: Y'know, I jus' like t' pause for a minute an' say how great it is t' be workin', on this motion picture.

_He walks out of the cell and walks about the set._

Triton: See, I walked onte th' set t'day and everyone said, we're goin' t' 'ave fun, fun-fun.

_He comes to J.P. in a director's chair._

Triton: Then Stevie Blum came. (puts arm around J.P.) Tell me he's not great, tell me. Ye can't, can ye?

_He then walks over to Mewtwo getting his makeup done._

Triton: Then ye got Danny Green, a barrel of laugh, a huggable guy. (pats Mewtwo's shoulder)

_He then comes to Dialga on his coffee break._

Triton: An' Kenny Mars. Funny? I know so.

_He then comes to Drake, Eilony & Charlotte each sitting in a director's chair._

Triton: An' these kids. Have ye ever in ye life been filled with more joy bein' around kids? Whether they be religious, experiential or not. I love 'em, we'll hug after th' chapter.

_He then comes to Wraith reading his script for the next chapter._

Triton: Also, I'd like t' give a deep farewell to Tony Jay, he was a great guy and will be missed by everyone, may he rest in peace. Anyway, I just needed to say that.

_He returns to his cell where Buzz, Tanya, Bullzeye & Streex are, once he gets there, he closes the door._

Director: And… action!

_Everyone then gets back in character, cuts to Aidan, Wildwing, Leo, Sara, Ripster & T-Bone in their cell._

Sara: We're trapped. What're we gonna do?

Aidan: I don't know, lass. I just don't know. (hangs head sadly)


	25. Evil Shows His Face

A/N: Ahh, at last, chapter 23 is up. Here's where the good guys must rescue Mewtwo & the others before the sun goes down. Also, the Headmaster reveals himself. Some scenes were inspired by "Mewtwo Returns", "Scooby-Doo & The Ghoul School" and the DuckTales ep. "Where No Duck Has Gone Before." Thanks for the ideas, Miss Machine! And thanks hazlov2004 for your great reviews! And if any of you bug me about a stupid rule in the reviews, I'll hunt you down & gut you like a fish. J/K But for real, I'd much prefer you do so through e-mail or private message. Oh, and please, polite cunstructive cretique & serious reviews. Okey-dokeys? Enjoy!

Chapter 23, Evil Shows His Face:

J.P.: _Meanwhile, the Legendary Pokemon leaders, their buddies, Sylvia & the super-critters are being held captive by the bad guys._

_Mewtwo, Deoxys & Darkrai__ are shackled to the wall with Psychic-proof chains, while the Ancient Poke-Buddies are in Psychic-proof bubbles, Sylvia is strapped to a metal table while the super-critters are being held in a cage that has tiny bits of black Aquadite in the bars so they can't break out. The headmaster comes to Mewtwo._

Mewtwo: You.

Headmaster: It's been quite a while, you look well.

Mewtwo: Release my friends at once.

Darkrai: We never met you before.

Headmaster: No, not me but Mewtwo was created by my ancestor.

Mewtwo: I warn you, my strength is far greater than 500 years ago.

Headmaster: Your increased strength comes as no surprise. Fortunately, Dr. Paradigm and some others of the council have predicted it. So they created technology to deal with it.

_Fuji is poking Sylvia in the face with his tail._

Fuji: Nyah-nyah-nyah.

_But Sylvia just bites his tail!_

Fuji: Ow! She bit me.

Headmaster: So Mewtwo, are you ready to submit to my whim?

Mewtwo: No. I would sooner lose my life than to serve you.

Headmaster: You might want to change your opinion, for if you defy me than you, your friends & these 3 pests will certainly lose your lives.

Mewtwo: Hmm.

_Meanwhile, the good guys are still trying to come up with a plan to escape and save the others._

Eilony: Aw man, how're we gonna get outta here?

Josh: Yeah, the sun's goin' down fast.

Jen: I got it!

Everyone: Huh?

Jen: One of us could sneak out through the vents and disable the locks from the outside.

Sara: Then we can disguise ourselves and get to the bad guys.

Stegz: Well, 2 problems. Number 1: there aren't any vents in the cells. And number 2: even Bloo can see through the disguises we wear.

Jen: Oh yeah.

Sara: So much for that idea.

Buzz: We could always just feed 'em all to Louie.

Triton: I know!

Everyone: Yeah?

Triton: One of us can play sick while the others knock out the guards.

Leonardo: That's it, Triton. Sara, can you act sick?

Sara: Sure can.

Leonardo: And Charmander, you need to act all upset.

Charmander: Char. (salutes)

Aidan: All right. Guard! Guard! Come quickly!

_Some Team Rocket Grunts come to the holding cell._

Team Rocket Grunt #1: All right, what's goin' on in here?

Aidan: No time for chat, lad, our friend is ill.

_Sara's on the floor clutching her stomach as she pretends to be in pain, also Charmander by her side pretending to be upset._

Sara: (Groaning) I'm starting to see black.

Charmander: Char! Charmander!

_One of the Rocket Grunts comes into the cell, just when he goes to Sara, Leonardo tries chopping the guy but all does is crush his hand._

Leonardo: Ow! (groans)

Rocket Grunt: (Turns to Leonardo) Did you say something?

_Aidan scratches the guy with his claws, it doesn't phase him but it reveals something else._

Rocket Grunt #2: False alarm, let's go.

_The 2 Rocket Grunts leave and lock the cell, Sara gets back up._

Sara: So much for the old sickness ploy.

Donatello: Hold on, is it me or did that guy look shiny & metal under his outfit?

Aidan: I noticed that after I slashed him.

Buzz: Then those Team Rocket Grunts aren't humans at all, but robots!

Stella: But that doesn't get us outta here.

Bloo: Ya wanna hear my plan?

Everyone: No!

J.P.: _Well, whatever you decide, it'd better be quick._

_Just then, Indy beckons her finger and J.P. comes out._

Indy: Could you throw the lock switches, please?

J.P.: Sure thing.

_He throws the switches on the wall as all the cell doors open and the good guys come out._

Josh: Thanks Jeep.

J.P.: Don't mention it.

_He goes off as the heroes get their weapons, Pokeballs & medallions, then head off to wherever they have the others._

Sara: Now to save the others.

Drizzle: And we'd better hurry, it's nearly sundown!

_He looks at his wristwatch which has Bart Simpson on it, it's 5 minutes 'til sundown. Back in the lab…_

Headmaster: Prepare our guests, boys.

Fuji: Right Headmaster.

_He sticks what looks like vacuum hoses on Swimmer & Leaper, they can't do anything about it because of the aquadite in the bars. Also Killamari puts a few on Sylvia along with what looks like an oxygen mask._

Headmaster: When the sun is down, the Ancient Pokemon will be under my control.

Dr. Paradigm: So will the Super Dynamic critters for me and the girl's power will be mine again.

Sylvia muffled: Over my dead body!

Swimmy: (Quacks)

Leaper: (Croaks)

_Swimmy starts to send a telepathic message to Ripster, telling him where to go._

Ripster: Huh?

Streex: What up, Rip?

Ripster: I just got a mind message from Swimmy. He said we must go to right, make a left then we'll hit a dead end but it'll lead to the lab.

_The heroes do so, they get to the dead end which should be the way to the lab._

Mallory: You sure this is the way, Ripster?

Ripster: Yup. I believe so.

_Drizzle, Garrett, Josh & Spike are pushing on the wall._

Garrett: (Grunts) Perhaps there's another way in.

Drizzle: No time, it's sun-DOWN!

_Just then, the wall opens up and Drizzle & Josh end up sliding down._

Duke: Looks like Josh & Driz found a way in.

Bulbasaur: Bulba.

_Josh & Drizzle are going down a slide._

Both: Aah!

_The sun goes down and the villains see this!_

Headmaster: The time…

_He walks out of the shadows and reveals his face._

Headmaster: Has come.

_Fuji, Spittor & Bebop throw the switches which turns on the vacuum-like devices._

All: Aah!

Paradigm: (Evil chuckle)

Mewtwo: I…will…not…submit! (grunts)

Headmaster: You're strong, Mewtwo, but pain makes the body master of the will. Let's see how long you'll struggle.

_But just then, Josh & Drizzle come crashing in and accidentally destroy the controls for the Ancient Poke-Buddies, Sylvia & the Super-Critters._

Both: Whoa!

Headmaster: What?! I thought you took care of them!

Bebop: Uh, we won't fail this time, boss.

Fuji: Yeah.

Spittor: We have you, now, twerps!

_Mew & Manaphy come to and see the guys being attacked._

Mew: Mew. Mew-Mew!

Manaphy: Phy!

_They attack Bebop, Fuji & Spittor with Shadow Balls._

All: Aah!

Bebop: Hey boss, give us a hand or so!

Draguanus: Fear not, Bebop, my Hunter Drones will take care of them!

_Just before he can call on the Drones, the others arrive on the scene._

Wildwing: Not so fast, Lizard Lips!

Headmaster: Well, so glad you can join us.

Sara: So it's you who's kidnapped Mewtwo & the others!

Headmaster: Correct. But you are too late to save them, for by the time you save them, the others & I, Giovanni will have taken over the world! Tootle-loo.

_Giovanni & the bad guys leave them as the good guys throw the switch which turns off the vacuums and releases them from their shackles, but they collapse to the floor._

Mewtwo: (Groans)

Josh: Mewtwo! Deoxys! Darkrai!

Deoxys: A lot of our life-force was drained out of us.

Darkrai: But there is no time to save us, you must stop the bad guys.

Sara: No way! We've gotten this far and we're not leaving you!

_Meanwhile, the bad guys are at the top floor of the tower with a big machine._

Krang: Yes. This machine will not only destroy the Earth's ozone layer, but will also change whomever touches its beam will become a mutant monster!

Villains: (Evil laughter)

J.P.: _Well, whatever the good guys decide, they'd better do it quick! The bad guys will toast the planet like an English muffin!_


	26. The Final Battle w Kryptonite

A/N: I thought I put this one up, eh well, I'll just put it up again. Anyways, here's the final showdown between the heroes & villains, includes the song "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down also some references to "Pokemon: The First Movie", also has some humor & a wee surprise in there. Enjoy!

Chapter 24, The Final Battle w/ Kryptonite:

J.P.: _As we left off, the bad guys are about to unleash their evil plan while the good guys are with Mewtwo, Deoxys & Darkrai__._

Jen: Aw man, what're we gonna do?

T-Bone: Calm down, Jen. We'll think of something.

Sara: Well, whatever we do, we'd better do it quick. As the narrator said, they're gonna toast this place like an English muffin.

Streex: (Turns to screen) We're not beatin' round the bush this time.

Darkrai: Leave us, and save the rest of the world.

Eilony: No way, we're not leaving you.

Archi: Wait a sec, the prophecy said "five of the same one will form their strongest traits to revive powerful guardians."

Sara: Of course. But how do we form our strongest traits?

Mewtwo: You must join hands and concentrate.

_So Sara, Stella, Indy, Sylvia & Pauline join hands and concentrate, their light is being transferred to Mewtwo, Deoxys & Darkrai__._

Mewtwo: I feel your power.

Deoxys: It is making us stronger.

_Meanwhile, at the Legendary Pokemon base, Arseus is reviving as well._

Palkia: Arseus, you are coming back!

Arseus: It is part of the prophecy.

Dialga: Of course, "5 of the same one will form their strongest traits to revive powerful guardians."

_Back with the heroes, the leaders are growing stronger by the minute._

Darkrai: Yes, we can feel it. Sara's loyalty, Stella's leadership, Indigo Dragoness' courage, Sylvia's kindness and Pauline's empathy.

_It's a double screen of the leaders & Arseus coming around. They soon enough turn back to normal._

Draco: Mewtwo, Deoxys, Darkrai!

Eduardo: You is back!

Bloo: With my help, you got back to normal.

Archi: _Your_ help?

Wilt: I'm sorry but welcome back!

Mewtwo: Thank you, now we must stop the villains!

TMNT/MF: Turtle Power!

Mighty Ducks/Pokemon Trainers: Ducks Rock!

Pokemon: (Chattering)

Ex-Dinos: Let's carnivate 'em!

Indy/Draco/Imaginary gang/Jen/Archi: Yeah!

Street Sharks: Shark attack!

Swimmy & Leaper: (Chatter)

Mewtwo: Friends, to the top floor.

_He & the leaders head for the top floor as the heroes follow after them. Meanwhile, the bad guys turn on their machine and unleash a beam that'll soon destroy the whole ozone layer._

Giovanni: (Chuckles) Soon, the world will be a hotbed paradise and the people of the world will do our bidding.

_A green light starts taking over the sky, everyone sees this, from New York with the rest of the Fellowship, Master Splinter, April & Irma…_

Giovanni: In a matter of moments, this green light will take over the whole sky covering the planet…

_In Anaheim with Phil, Klegghorn, Ryan, Amanda, Thrash & Mookie…_

Giovanni: And it'll eat through the Earth's ozone layer…

_In Roswell, with Chedra, Pork, Goo, Nori and the staff of Foster's…_

Giovanni: Which will destroy it in the process…

_In Fission City, Lena Mack, Kato the Lone Orca, his mate Lily & offspring Spot see this…_

Giovanni: And thus creating a hotbed paradise for us…

_And in Pennsylvania, Master Ryu & the Leprechaun clan see this._

Giovanni: And when it's done it'll create a few beams which will transform others into mutant slaves…

_Returns to the bad guys._

Giovanni: Those whom aren't fit to live in such a lovely climate will parish.

Siege: And I get first dibs on New Jersey.

Wildwing: Guess again, Lizard Lips.

_The bad guys look behind and see the heroes & leaders._

Leonardo: Yeah, we won't let you destroy the planet.

Shredder: You're too late to stop us, heroes.

Bad Rap: By the time we throw the switch, our evil will be released.

Deoxys: Then we will stop you.

Giovanni: Is that a challenge?

_Giovanni takes off his suit and reveals cybernetic armor._

Giovanni: This power suit enables me to become a formidable opponent for either Mewtwo, Deoxys & Darkrai.

Mewtwo: So be it. We will defeat all of you as we did the Saurian Overlords half a millennium ago.

Drizzle: Time to start the music. (hands Swimmy quarter)

Swimmy: (Quack)

_He goes to the same jukebox from Chapter 20 and picks the song._

_("Kryptonite" plays)_

_That's when the villains & heroes pair off to fight, while the heroes take on their enemies, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Darkrai__ & the Ancient Poke-Buddies take on Giovanni & his Rocket Grunt super robots._

I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time

_Leonardo fights some Foot Soldiers, and KO's them one by one._

I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

Rocksteady: Gotcha, shell-brain!

_Just after he throws him 9 ft. away, Phoebe saves Leonardo by head-butting Rocksteady._

Leonardo: Thanks, Pheeb.

Phoebe: Sure thing.

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you

_Donatello uses his Bo for a cobalt and kicks Bebop away._

I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

_Comes to Mewtwo fighting Giovanni, he glows a light blue color and attacks Giovanni but he still doesn't break through his suit._

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand

_Deoxys starts throwing Shadow Balls at the Super Robo-Grunts, but that doesn't phase them._

I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

_A Shadow Ball bounces off the Robo-Grunt and hits the ground at Donny's feet, he stumbles and nearly falls off the tower!_

Donatello: Whoa!

Josh: Gotcha!

_He grabs onto Donny before he falls off and pulls him back up._

Both: (Grunt)

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But still, your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down

_Indy's trying to fight a cloaked Draguanus but he picks her up by the cape and throws her against the wall._

Indy: Aah! (pants)

You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead

_But Archi helps her back up._

I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

_Mewtwo throws a Shadow ball at Giovanni but he catches it and throws it back at Mewtwo._

Mewtwo: Ugh!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand

_Mewtwo crashes into camera 3, but gets back up and continues his fight with Giovanni._

I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

_Mewtwo, the Leaders & the Ancient Poke-Buddies continue to fight Giovanni and his super-bots as the heroes continue fighting the villains._

Oh whoa, whoa

Sara: Go!

Charmander: Char!

_He uses Fire Blast on a few Drones. As Mewtwo & Giovanni slam into each other while glowing blue & orange._

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand

_Just then, a Super-Grunt throws Mew to the ground and Eilony goes to her._

Eilony: Mew!

I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

_Just after she takes Mew in her arms, everyone sees something in the sky._

Yeah!!

_It's the rest of the Legendary Pokemon along with Cordelia, Nori, Chedra, Master Ryu, Master Splinter, the rest of the Fellowship and (believe it or not) Drake DuCaine._

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand

_They all join in the battle against the bad guys._

I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Nosedive: All right, the cavalry!

Michelangelo: Totally tubuloso!

Oh whoa, whoa (x3)

_The good guys are now even stronger with the cavalry._

_(Song ends)_

Tanya: Uh-oh, if we don't stop that machine soon, it's gonna destroy the ozone and bake the planet to a crisp.

Buzz: Then, one of us is gonna have to make our way and turn it off.

Chimchar: Chim.

_He & Chimchar try making their way towards the machine, but they're blocked by Drones & Foot Soldiers!_

Buzz: Aw crud! Chimchar, Flamethrower!

Chimchar: Char!

_He uses his Flamethrower, and just then, the machine suddenly turns off!_

Draguanus: Huh?

Archi: The machine, but how?

_Everyone looks over and sees that Cheese is back but this time, he turned off the machine!_

Cheese: Yay! I like chocolate milk!

_After Jen extends her arm and takes him, everyone else just stares in disbelief._

Bright Eyes: Did…

Archi: Don't…say…a word.

_Meanwhile, Deoxys & Darkrai__ destroy the last of the super-bots with the help of Latias & Latios. And Giovanni & Mewtwo finally face off against each other for a final showdown. But Giovanni's looking beat up._

Giovanni: (Grunting)

Mewtwo: Do you give up?

Giovanni: Never.

Mewtwo: You asked for it.

_He throws a Shadow Ball and Giovanni is finally defeated._

Giovanni: (Groans) Retreat!

_He takes off his armor (but is wearing his light yellow boxers with little Jigglypuffs)…_

Eilony/Drizzle: (Giggling)

Giovanni: What? What?!

Triton: Nice underpantsies, lad!

Giovanni: (Growls)

_But Giovanni leaves nonetheless and presses the "Self-destruct" button!_

Chameleon: Who's the moron to put in a self-destruct thing?

All henchmen: You are!

Computer voice: _This floor will self-destruct in 60 seconds._

Slash: Well, looks like it's time to make like a captain…

_Shredder, Krang, Rocksteady & Bebop take their digging machine, Draguanus & his goons teleport, the Raptors & Duchess take their flying vehicles, Paradigm calls down his chopper and Vagarus & his goons take the harpies._

Slash: And abandon ship!

Computer: _This floor will self-destruct in 45 seconds._

Gosalyn: Uh-oh! We gotta get outta here!

Deoxys: Do not worry, we can easily escape. MagiDragons, you & Bullzeye use your flight and my fellow Leaders, the Ancient Poke-Buddies & I will use our Psychic powers.

Dragons: Right.

_The Dragons & Bullzeye fly off with Drizzle, Pauline, Lance, Sylvia, Drake, the Super Critters, Indy, Archi & Draco while everyone else is carried off by the Legendary Pokemon's Psychic powers._

Computer: This floor will self-destruct in 20 seconds.

_The good guys get to the ground safely, about 20 yards away._

Sara: Whew! That was close.

Charmander: Char.

Computer: This floor will self-destruct in 10 seconds. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

_They all watch in awe as the top floor blows up._

Everyone: (Ooh-ing & ahh-ing)

Drizzle: It's almost like the Fourth of July.

Louie: Except not as colorful.

J.P.: _Man, saving Mewtwo & the others, a ferocious battle with background music, a blown up top floor, all in one day. And I still don't believe that the world was saved by…_

Archi: Don't ever say it.

J.P.: _Uh, by you, I mean I do believe that all of you saved the world._

Archi: That's better.

A/N: In case some of you didn't realize, Cheese saving the world is the surprise.


	27. The Rainbow of Harmony

A/N: Ooh, here it is, the second-to-last chapter. I can hardly believe that this is finally done. I think without Miss Machine, I never would've finished this. In the fanfic business, she & I are partners in crime. heheheh Anyways, another thanks to hazlov2004 for the great reviews. Enjoy! And for the rest of you, please, polite cunstructive cretique & serious reviews, also if you want to bug me about a dumb rule, do so through e-mail or private message, got it? Now, on with the show!

Chapter 25, The Rainbow of Harmony:

J.P.: _Anyways, the good guys have just defeated the bad guys and are watching the top floor blow up._

Louie: That does look awesome.

Turtwig: Turt.

_After the top floor finishes getting burnt down, they all see the sunrise._

Jen: Look everyone, the sun's coming up.

T-Bone: It's even more beautiful than usual.

Bright Eyes: Oh Archi, I do wish you can see it.

Archi: I can imagine it pretty well.

Bloo sarcastically: Right.

_Archi hits Bloo on the head with her staff._

Bloo: Ow!

Draco: Shut up, Bloo.

_Dialga comes to the heroes._

Dialga: Heroes, there is something we must show you.

_He, Palkia & Arceus use their Psychic powers to take the heroes high on a cliff, that's when they see all the Legendary Pokemon soldiers led by Cresselia, they leave a rainbow covering the entire sky._

Everyone: (Ooh-ing & ahh-ing)

Grin: I sense there's more than just beauty in this.

Mewtwo: You are right, Grin. The Rainbow of Harmony will repair the damage the villains did.

Bowen: Of course, "The world will be healed by a Rainbow of Harmony."

Karissa: But how come it's called a Rainbow of Harmony?

Deoxys: When others bask in its glow, they will get a warm, peaceful feeling.

_They watch as the Rainbow repairs the ozone layer and the flora that was burned returns to life, also the people & animals are starting to cool off._

People: Ahh…

_Not to mention, the Polar icecaps stop melting…_

Polar bears: (Grunt)

Seals: (Barking)

_The hurricanes suddenly stop…_

People: (Gasping in awe)

Woman: A miracle.

_And the noxious gases disappear._

People: (Sighs of relief)

_The soldiers return, and that's when Wildwing sees Drake DuCaine face-to-face._

Wildwing: (Gasps)

_He removes the Mask and drops it but Charmander catches it, the Ducks & Trainers notice that Wildwing & Drake look a lot alike._

Karissa: I don't believe it.

Mallory: Me neither.

Piplup: Piplup.

Stuie: Y'know, if Wing had long, black hair and yellowy-brown feathers, he'd be a spitting image.

Totodile: Toto.

Wildwing: How is it you're still around?

Drake: After the Saurian Overlords were banished for conquering Puckworld, I disappeared and soon, Mewtwo, Deoxys & Darkrai found me and offered to take me to where they live, Timeless Island.

_Leonardo comes up to them with the Mask._

Leonardo: Oh uh, Wildwing, you dropped your Mask. (to Drake) Well, actually _your_ Mask, er…

Drake: Heh. No, you keep it. I won't be needing it anymore.

Darkrai: Same with the Cap, wear them with pride.

Arceus: Now, we all must return.

_The leaders & ancient Poke-Buddies use their Psychic powers, the heroes float for a minute._

All: Ohh…

Josh: Mewtwo, when will we see any of you again?

Mewtwo: When the right time comes, you will all meet us & each other again.

Deoxys: Thank you all for carrying out the prophecy.

Ripster: We should be thanking you for bringing us all together.

Darkrai: Now, we shall all return home.

_The Ancient Pokemon return home as they Teleport the heroes back to their flying vehicles._

Bends: Well, I guess it's time we headed home too.

Slammu: Yeah, we told Lena we'd be back this afternoon.

Leonardo: And we must return to New York.

Stella: Well, so long, everyone.

Luna: Hooroo, mates.

Stuie: See ya when we see ya.

All: (Saying various good-byes)

_The Turtles, Splinter & Fellowship ride off in the Turtle Blimp, the Ducks & Trainers take the Aerowing, the MagiDragons fly off and the Ex-Dinos & their friends take their flying vehicles. The Ducks transport Bends' car back to their campsite where they drive back to Fission City._


	28. Back to Normal

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, the final chapter to "United Forces", after 2 or 3 years of writing. Well, I'm very releaved it's finally finished. There's some reference to the first MDTAS ep and a wee note at the end. Well, I'd really like to take the time to thank hazlov2004 for the great comments, also Miss Machine for the help & support, same for my friend Shygal. Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 26, Back to Normal:  
J.P.: _Once all the heroes returned home, things pretty much went back to normal. Well, their kinda normal anyway. After they all took a good nap, they do what they usually do, let's have a look-see, shall we?_

_The TMNT & Mutant Fellowship are back in their lair, watching April on the TV doing a report on the green aura & rainbow aura._

April: _The green aura that caused global warming and began destroying the ozone has suddenly disappeared before it got any worse. But the rainbow color aura has appeared, repaired the ozone and caused all the damage to suddenly disappear, plants are reborn and those getting overheated have cooled off._

Stella: We're fortunate we stopped the bad guys before they made global warming any worse.

Luna: Too right.

April: _Also the rainbow aura stopped the polar ice caps from melting, stopped killer hurricanes and made all the noxious gas disappear. Whoever is responsible, thanks._

Dotty: We'll probably get the credit.

Phoebe: Doesn't that seem kinda unfair?  
Donatello: Yeah, since the Legendary Pokemon actually repaired the damage.

Michelangelo: It's better we don't mention who turned the global warming machine off.

Leonardo: But I don't think this is the last time we'll see the Ducks, Trainers, Dragons, everyone.

Master Splinter: You are correct, Leonardo. I feel we will all see the others someday, sometime.

Fina: As Luna says, (mimics Luna) Too right.

TMNT/MF: Turtle Power!

J.P.: _That's it. And with the Ducks & Trainers…_

_The Ducks are having their game against the Atlanta Hammerheads._

Announcer: The Ducks are so far tied with the Atlanta Hammerheads with 30 seconds remaining.

_Duke & Nosedive tackle 2 Hammerheads as the center heads for the Ducks' net._

Announcer: And Hammerhead center, James L'Merch is aiming to score again.

_He shoots but Wildwing blocks it._

Announcer: Ohh! And another great save by the Mighty Ducks goalie, Wildwing!

_The Trainers are watching from the Jumbo Tron._

Sara: All right!  
Gosalyn: Sweet.

_The Poke-Buddies are in their position as the mascots while Jess & Karissa are with them as the cheerleaders while Arwen__ is doing her job as Boardrunner._

Jess: Go ducks, go!

Jess/Karissa: D-U-C-K-S, what's that spell? Ducks!

Pokemon: (Mimicking in Pokemon)

Arwen: What they said!

_Back on the Jumbo Tron…_

Buzz: Hey guys, think we'll see the Turtles, Fellowship and everyone again?

Stuie: I have a strong feeling we will.

Louie: It's like what Grin & I always say, my vibes tell me we'll see 'em again sooner than we think.

Sara: Y'know, during the whole course of this movie, I don't think Buzz & I have argue at least once.

Buzz: Yeah we did.

Sara: Did not.

Buzz: Did too!

Sara: Did not!

Buzz: Did too!

Stuie: Hey-hey-hey, knock it off, guys. You argued just now.

Sara & Buzz: Oh yeah.

_Grin skates up to 3 offense guys._

Grin: Become one with the boards.

_He slams all 3 of them into the boards._

Announcer: Whoa! And Grin checks the entire offense!

Turtwig: Turtwig!

Arwen: Go Grin-ster!

_Just after Grin shoots but the goalie blocks, Nosedive comes in and prepares for one of his famous shots._

Nosedive: Yo! Heads up!

Announcer: Nosedive shoot… he scores!

_After he shoots, it flies right through the net with it on fire._

_(Buzzer)_

Announcer: And another victory for the Mighty Ducks!

_The Ducks all come together, put their sticks together and raise them in the air._

Mighty Ducks: Ducks Rock!

J.P.: _Yeah! Ducks rock! Anyways…_

_At the museum where the Ex-Dinos live, the Dinos are doing their usual activities; T-Bone knits, Stegz is at his computer, Spike is gardening, Bullzeye is at the TV and Hardrock & Bright Eyes are having herbal tea & pumpkin cookies together._

Hardrock: (Sighs) Jeez, it feels so nice to be home.

T-Bone: Yeah, I'm ready to just take it easy for a while.

_Spike comes inside and has a cookie._

Spike: (Munches) Mmm, these are delicious. Where'd ya get 'em?

Hardrock: Oh, Josh was nice enough to give me his Nana's recipe.

Bright Eyes: Josh is surprisingly a great cook. But I do believe this won't be the last time we see the Turtles, Fellowship, Sharks, everyone.

Bullzeye: Yeah, I have this weird feeling we'll see 'em again. Hey, where are Tori, Archi & Jen?

Stegz: Oh, they're at Foster's with Mac & the Gang.

J.P.: _And speaking of which…_

_As Stegz said, they're at Foster's doing stuff with their Imaginary pals. Mac & Bloo are playing Frisbee, Wilt & Jen are playing basketball, Eduardo & Archi are meditating, Coco & Goo are playing checkers (Goo's form of checkers anyway) and Tori & Nori are skateboarding._

Mac: All right, here's the Double Decker 300.

_He spins and throws the Frisbee, it swerves towards Bloo then swerves around him, it lands 2 ft. away from him._

Tori: Cretaceous, Mac-Attack!

Mac: Thanks, Tornado! The Ark taught me that one.

Eduardo: Ooh, I like the nicknames you give yourselves.

Archi: Thanks, Ed.

Jen: I have a feeling we'll see the other heroes pretty soon.

Goo: Ya mean like the Ninja Turtles, Mutant Fellowship, Mighty Ducks, Pokemon Trainers, Street Sharks & MagiDragons? They were pretty cool, I didn't socialize with 'em but I could tell they were pretty awesome. I'm sure I'll get to socialize with 'em when we see them again, whenever that's gonna be.

Wilt: Yeah, sooner or later, we'll see 'em again.

Bloo: Yeah, sometime. But it looks to me like everyone got what they disserved after that great adventure.

Nori: Bloo, heads up!

Bloo: Say what?

_Too late, he gets hit in the head with the Frisbee and hit in the jaw with the basketball at once._

Bloo: (Grunts) Ohh…

_He falls over as the others come to him._

Mac: Bloo, are you all right?

Bloo: (Garbled speech)

Archi: You were right, everyone did get what they disserve.

All: (Laughing)

J.P.: _(Laughs) That's it. Anyways, let's see how the Street Sharks & their friends are doing._

_They're all at Sylvia's house, lounging around at her pool; Ripster, Bends, Jab & Lena are at the patio table, Streex, Slammu, Drake Surfer, Sylvia & the super critters are playing Marco Polo in the pool._

Slammu: Marco…

Everyone: Polo!

Slammu: Marco…

Drake/Streex: Polo!

_Slammu tags Streex._

Streex: Aww!

Drake/Slammu: Jawsome! (high-five)

Sylvia: Hey guys, think we'll see the Ex-Dinos, Indigo Dragoness & everyone?

Streex: I got a strong hunch we will.

Swimmy: (Quacks) Yeah.

Ripster: That's what Mewtwo said, when the right time comes, we'll see them again.

Jab: Wonder when the "right time" is gonna be.

J.P.: _I'm sure a lot of us would like to know. Anyways, have a look at the MagiDragons…_

_They're in their lair, minding their own business; Aidan is training Taijustu, Bowen is mixing potions, Garrett is playing his Gamba, Triton is playing the Wii with Drizzle, Pauline & Lance and Wind-Chaser is reading "Little Women"._

Drizzle: (Grunting)

_(Game theme)_

Drizzle: Yes! I won!

Pauline: Awesome.

Drizzle: Hey guys, I do hope we get to see the other heroes again soon.

Lance: Yeah, they were all awesome.

Triton: I think we all will soon, laddie.

Aidan: As Mewtwo said, when the right time comes.

Wind-Chaser: The right time.

Bowen: That's what he said.

Garrett: The right time. Whenever that'll be.

Master Ryu: Soon, my son. Soon.

_Turns into a multi-screen with the 5 groups of heroes, the TMNT & MF on the top left, Ducks & Trainers on the top right, Ex-Dinos & friends on the bottom right, Street Sharks & friends on the bottom left and MagiDragons in the middle._

J.P.: _Many great legends & mysteries surround us, and sometimes fill us with wonder. But one thing's for sure, none of our heroes will forget this great adventure. And they're more than sure they'll see each other again. In the meantime, some Legendary Pokemon are watching over them with pride._

_They're at their place watching over the heroes._

Mewtwo: We will meet again, my friends, when the right time comes.

Darkrai: But that's another story.

Mew: Mew.

The End.

In Loving Memory of Tony Jay. (1933-2006)


End file.
